Five Minutes to Midnight
by queeenb
Summary: Bella Swan has been treated like dirt by her stepmother and stepsisters all her life. That is, until Edward Cullen came along. Too bad shes a nobody and hes everything she could ever dream of. Canon pairings. AH. "Cinderella"
1. Matchmaker's Hell

**A/N: First fan fic, meant to go on my FairyTaleParody name, but I can't wait two days to put it on! Here's chapter one. More to come! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Cinderella.**

"Isabella! Isabella! You get down here NOW!"

I woke to the annoying piercing voice of my stepmother, Victoria. Of course it would be she that awoke me from my wonderful dream and pulled me back into grim reality.

"Yes, Victoria?"

"We have guests arriving in an hour or so. I've told you about the matchmaking that we're trying to do for Irina and Tanya. I need you to clean this house spotless. Spotless, you hear me? Then you will help the maid in the kitchen prepare for dinner. After dinner is served, I expect you to go to your room. You will not interfere with our guests, you hear?"

"But, I have an important homework assignment to do. I mean…that kinda _is _what the maid is for…"

"Oh, Isabella, don't be absurd! Who needs a maid when we have someone just as perfectly capable as you? This dinner is going to be perfect! I don't want any fuss out of you, or you _will _pay."

"Fine," I huffed.

I thought about the dream I'd had last night while I was cleaning the foyer. It was one of which my mother and father were together, as was I. We were a family again. It was before cancer took over Renee, before Charlie found Victoria, and before he died himself, forcing me to live with my only option…Victoria.

Once I was done scrubbing the entire place, including scrubbing the marble floors, I made my way to the kitchen, where the maid, Rosalie, was cooking.

"So, what's on the menu for today?" I sighed.

"Lemon crusted tilapia with rice palaf is the entrée. We are serving a tomato soup and Caesar salad. All requests of Miss Victoria."

"Jeeze, Rosalie, no need to go all formal…it's just me."

"Bella, I hate it when you talk about yourself with that tone in your voice."

"I can't help it. Look at me."

"No, Bella. Don't you even say that about yourself," she snapped, "God, how I wish you wouldn't listen to those thoughts they try to put in your head."

I kissed Rosalie on the forehead. I knew the only reason why she was being hardcore bitchy was because she cared about me so much. She's always been like a sister to me; almost a mother except for the fact that she was only three years older than me.

"I need you to put together the Caesar sald and serve it. I'll take the rest. I understand that you have homework to do?"  
My eyes lit up in relief. "Yes, I do."

Within moments the Caesar salad was ready. I made my way down to the dining room where each chair on our long table was occupied. Sat at the left corners were Victoria, and the infamous Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Sat at the right corner was Irina with Emmett Cullen sat across from her, and Tanya with—sigh—Edward Cullen sat across from her. Edward looked gorgeous as usual, and so did the rest of his family. But I kept my eyes on Edward, not fully realizing it. He caught my gaze and smiled a crooked smile and then looked back at Tanya. I couldn't help but to listen in on Esme's talking.

"We already have Emmett and Edward's tuxes picked out. I'm sure your daughters will look just as dashing and gorgeous at the ball."

A large smile spread across my face. Esme Cullen was just so graceful, and so pleasant. I almost let a laugh slip out at the thought of Tanya and Irina looking "dashing and gorgeous". Victoria heard my loitering and turned around, glaring at me. I snapped to attention and began serving the salad. Carlisle and Esme thanked me ever so politely. Emmett went to dig right in before Esme cleared her throat and glared at him. I received snarls from Tanya and Irina as I served them. Lastly, I reached Edward. He looked up at me and smiled the crooked grin again. He thanked me with that velvet voice of his and I muttered a thank you, barely able to process words in the presence of his beauty. Our hands accidentally grazed each others upon passing and I felt a surge of electricity pass through my body. Surely, he felt that too, right? But he didn't seem to notice. I hurried into the kitchen blushing furiously.

I couldn't help but want to poison Tanya's food so I didn't have to see her match made in hell with Edward. I was almost hyperventilating when I caught Rosalie's stare. Ugh, Bella, he's just a boy, get yourself together.

I cleared my throat. "I'm going to go finish homework now."

I heard Rosalie giggling on the way out of the room. I could feel it already, this was going to be a long week.


	2. Dinner with the Cullens

**A/N: Enjoy!**

"Class, we are doing a rather interesting project, if you will."

"Yes, Mr. Banner," the class answered. He liked that.

"For the next two weeks you will be doing a film project with a partner."

The whole class groaned.

"Now, class, before you complain, I want to explain this furthermore," Mr. Banner stated, "it can be on anything you want. Use your creativity. There are no guidelines besides school rules. Let's keep this appropriate. I have already assigned your partners for you."

He made his way back to his desk. I just sighed and looked around the room. All of the girls were either doodling on a piece of paper or retouching their makeup with their compact mirrors.

"Angela Weber and Lauren Mallory…"

"Jessica Stanley and Leah Clearwater…"

"Alice Cullen and Isabella Swan…"

Isabella Swan?! And Alice Cullen?! Surely, I misheard; was I really going to spend my after school time with an elite socialite that probably has no clue that I ever existed?

After Mr. Banner finished naming off all of the partners, he instructed us to get with our partners to "brainstorm". I saw Alice prancing over to me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, Isabella! I'm Alice Cullen," she said and held out her hand for me to shake. I stared at her like an idiot.

Her smile faded half an inch. "Oh, I forgot that you don't like to be called Isabella. Sorry, Bella," she said still smiling wide. How did she know what I preferred to be called? I didn't think anyone at St. Christopher's knew that I even existed, let alone my nickname.

"H-hi," I stammered.

She sat down at the vacant desk beside me. "So, have any ideas what to do this project on?"

Not really…I'm not really creative…I don't even know why I took this film class…"

"Oh, Bella, this could take us a while to figure out, knowing me. Everything has to be perfect. I am a control freak, I warn you!" she giggled, "So why don't you just come over so we can figure things out, okay?"  
I was astonished. Me, go over the Cullens? No way would I be able to concentrate and get comfortable over there! They'd probably all look at me like I was an alien from outer space!

"I actually…uh, I don't really know if…"

"Nonsense, Bella! Be at my house at, say, 5? Oh! You could have dinner with us too! I'm so excited!" Alice said, clasping her hands together. I'd never expect someone like her to be nice to me.

"Uh…"

"I won't take no for an answer!"

"Okay, okay. I'll have, uh, Jasper or Jacob give me a ride there," I told her.

"Ooo, are either your boyfriend?"

"No! We are all just friends. Jasper goes to a public school, but Jacob Black, you know him? He goes here."

"Yeah, I know Jacob! He's good looking too, I'll bet he's crushing on you!"

"No, Alice, I really don't think so…it's not like that."

"Blah, blah, I'll get it out of you sooner or later!" At that, the bell rang. "Wait, Bella!" she ran after me. I turned. "Yes?"

"Can we exchanged numbers? I'm going to be needing a way to get in touch with you these next couple weeks," she said.

I never thought the day would come where I have Alice Cullen's number and she has mine.

"Sure," I said, giving her my phone as she gave me hers to exchange numbers. I was embarrassed to how crappy my phone was compared to hers. Victoria doesn't let me buy another one. She says I need to save my money for better things.

"Alright, Bella! See ya later!"

---

To say that Victoria was angry at the fact that I was going somewhere instead of at home doing chores would be an understatement at the very least. But when I explained where I'd be going, of course the fact that I'd fail held no importance to her, she was thrilled. She practically wailed a "Put in good word to the Cullen boys for Irina and Tanya!"

I highly doubt I'd be associating with anyone besides Alice there.

But when I arrived, it was a lot different than I'd expected. Of course, the maid answered the door before I was tackled by Alice into a hug.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, looking surprised, as if she didn't know I was going to be there. I think it meant to be of excitement, but there was no telling with Alice.

Esme entered the room gracefully, and Carlisle quickly followed. "Hello, Isabella," Esme said, holding her hand out for me to shake.

"It's Bella, Mom, I told you that!" Alice wailed.

"Apologies, Bella. Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"No thanks, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"No need to be so formal, dear. It's Esme. And this is my husband, Carlisle."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan," Carlisle said, taking my hand.

"We're going to my room, Mom," Alice said, kissing Esme on the cheek. It was amazing how much this family got along. It was surreal.

For about an hour we discussed the possibilities of what we could do. We decided that we'd just film random things until we actually have an idea to shape things around. Then, during the editing process we'd decide what clips to use and what was unnecessary.

Esme called us to dinner and we immediately ran downstairs to eat. We were starving. And it turns out that we were the first at the table.

"Mom, where's Emmett and Edward?" Alice asked.

Crap. I'd be stuffing my face in front of gorgeous Edward Cullen.

"They returned from Lacrosse practice not too long ago, and went to shower. I'm sure they'll be down any minute."

"What are we having?" Alice asked.

"Well, I decided to break out the big guns and make my special recipe Chicken Parmesan," answered Esme.

I was shocked. And not to mention extremely impressed. Its hard to believe that someone as rich as them doesn't have someone cook their food for them. Or serve it for that matter. I was also surprised at the fact that someone as elegant as Esme would say something as silly as "break out the big guns".

"Chicken Parmesan, my favorite," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Edward coming down the stairs and my heart stopped.

"Did someone say big guns?!" Emmett boomed with a smirk on his face, emerging behind Edward down the stairs. Then he started simultaneously flexing his muscles.

"Emmett, we have a guest. Use your manners," instructed Esme, while setting food on the table.

"Sorry, Mum," he said, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. It was extremely adorable the way he called her "mum" and kissed her on the cheek. It was clear how much Esme was respected; and she very well deserved it.

Everyone sat in their seats and eyed the food. They were so formal the way they went about things.

"So, what is this project you ladies are doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, its for film class. And we have decided to film a bunch of things. I mean, why not right? I think it'll be fun. Bella does too. So we really don't have an outlined plan, we just figure however it turns out, it turns out. That way its more artsy and we won't even know what to expect! I'm so stoked!" Alice babbled. I don't think she took a breath that entire time.

"Ah, sounds interesting. I could let you come to the hospital if you'd like. But I can't promise you anything interesting. I doubt they'll let two teenage girls film while they remove tumors surgically from someone's brain," he laughed. The whole table didn't laugh, I may have even heard sounds of crickets playing but I'm not sure. I guess its just a medical thing to find that joke funny.

"So, Emmett, Edward, do you think you could help out me and Bella? I have French club on Mondays, Student Council on Wednesdays, and Debate on Thursdays. You guys will need to take my place until I get back," Alice said.

My head snapped up. What?! She didn't mention any of this to me!

"Sure, sis, but we have Lacrosse practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Emmett said.

Edward nodded his head, "I'll take Bella on Wednesdays." He glanced at me and smiled that crooked grin of his. What? _Take me?_ I'm not a child!

"I'll take her on Mondays!" Emmett offered.

"But what about Thursdays?" Alice whined.

"Lacrosse practice little sis. No can do." Emmett said.

"I can handle it by myself on Thursdays," I said.

Alice looked up at me, her face lit up. "Oh, Bella, you will?! That'd be great! Wait, are you sure? I don't want to push all of the work off on you."

"No, its totally fine. I mean, as long as you're willing to cover on days that I can't come," I said, wondering how Victoria would feel about this. They all looked confused.

"You…might be busy sometimes?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Believe it or not, I have a life," I giggled.

Sadly enough, they were right. Sometimes I was allowed to leave but rarely. Most of the other times I was just bombarded with chores.

"Well just let me know. I'm sure we'll figure something out. We might just have to make up somethings on the time sheet. Add a couple hours. No one will know," Alice said, innocently running her fingers through her spiky hair.

"Alice! That's wrong! Where are your morals, young lady?" Esme replied.

"Mom! There's no way I can skip my extra curriculars!"

They quieted at that.

After dinner, which was delicious, I received at text from Irina: Victoria wants you home now Isabella. Hurry up.

Ugh, I guess that's my cue…

When I got home I was bombarded with questions about whether Edward and Emmett were escorting my stepsisters to the ball. This was beginning to get exhausting.

**A/N: Review! The next chapter will be good!**


	3. Wednesdays

A/N: Hey loves! I know you want me to do Edward's POV but that's not really where I am going with the story. I like the suspense of not knowing whats going on through Edward's head. But what I am going to do is write the whole thing and then at the end of the story I am going to write out all of the Edward/Bella moments in this story from his point of view just to give you a feel of what he was thinking the whole time. But for now just enjoy Bella's POV. I know you'll like it!

**Oh, and my next fanfic will be up soon. Its called "Check Yes Juliet". It's a Romeo and Juliet parody. **

---

Wednesday morning I had to wake up two hours early so I could do my chores that I missed out on yesterday. Rosalie told me that she'd make sure that everything was clean today so that I didn't have to get 3 hours sleep again tonight. I was relieved but I also felt bad for putting all the work on Rosalie. She demanded that I just do what she says because she is the one that gets paid, and my education is far more important. I loved her for that.

School went by in a blur, I pretty much fell asleep in every class, even Film, until Mr. Banner had Alice wake me up. Alice kept questioning why I was so tired when I went home at a reasonable time last night. I just told her that I had a lot of other homework to catch up on.

Leaving St. Christopher's, camera in hand, I was about to haul a cab when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Hey, Partner," Edward said.

I giggled; mainly because I'm Alice's partner, not his. But also because the way he said it made him sound like he was in some bad cheesy Western film.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I do go to school here, and we are by the boy's hall. And it is Wednesday."

"Oh yeah. So, uh, where do you want to film?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want. It's your film. I'm just here to help."

"Okay, let me rephrase this, where would _Alice _want to film?"

"Barneys? Sax Fifth Avenue?" he joked.

"How about Central Park?" I suggested.

"Sounds great," Edward said, holding out an arm for me to link.

"Are we going to…walk there?"

"Nah. I'll have my driver take us. He's here anyway to pick me up from school. And I don't want you having to lug that camera around," he said, looking smug.

"O-okay," I stammered. I wasn't used to driving around in town cars with gorgeous boys and not to mention a nice, expensive camera in hand.

Once we got to Central Park, we sat at Bethesda Fountain. There was always good views of the people of Manhattan there.

I started filming a little bit. And the most interesting thing we got was an angry businessman yelling at Lord knows who on the phone. But that's not anything out of the ordinary. Although it was funny to watch.

All of a sudden, Edward pushed the record button to turn it off. "Come with me," he said, holding out his hand. I took it immediately.

"Where are we going?"

"I know the best hot dog vendor around here, and he sells the best lemonade you'll ever have. Better than the good stuff at the carnivals," Edward said, leading me towards a stubby looking man wearing your typical hot dog vendor uniform.

"Hey Eddie!" the guy said. I saw Edward's face grimace a little at the nickname, but he didn't want to be rude to the guy.

"Hey, Dave. Two hot dogs with ketchup and mustard and two lemonades please."

"Sure thing, Eddie. On the house."

He prepared our hot dogs and started making the lemonade right in front of us, using water, lemons, and sugar. Go figure. But Edward swears they're one of a kind, so we'll see.

"Mmm, Edward, that really was delicious," I told him after we finished our hot dogs and lemonade.

He smiled. It was such a sunny day out, and his gorgeous emerald green eyes shimmered.

"So, Bella, are you going to the ball on Saturday?" he asked me.

"No I can't. Are you?" I asked, realizing that's a stupid question. Of course Edward Cullen was going to one of the biggest social events of the season.

"Yeah, I'm going. Why can't you?"

"Not allowed."

"But your sisters are going."

"Stepsisters."

"Oh."

"Aren't you escorting Tanya?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I kinda have to. Its already match made."

"But you don't want to?"

"Not really…I don't really feel a connection with Tanya. She's kind of a snob…no offence."

"Oh, you don't offend me. We're not really…close I guess you could say."

He looked down and then up at me again.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever miss your father? If you don't mind my asking."

"No, not at all. And yes, I do miss him. Every minute of the day."

"Yeah…you know, no one really knows this besides my family, but I'm adopted."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. He looked so much like Esme, you would have never been able to tell.

"Yeah. My parents died when I was young and I got sent to live with my Aunt Esme. But she's been like a mother to me ever since…so I call her Mom and everything. I didn't really understand the meaning of death, but sometimes I wish I had more time with my parents."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…"

"You lost your dad, what, four years ago? That must have been rough."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Bella, you really had no clue that you were the talk of the school when your dad died, did you?"

"Um, no, I guess I didn't…"

He flinched a little at my words. I don't know why, but I decided to ignore it.

Then his attention turned to something else. He smirked, "Look at the happy couple."

I turned to see a couple in their late 20's hardcore smooching. I blushed furiously and then took my camera out to film it. Who knows, it could come in handy. When I was done recording the lip action, I turned to a very deep in thought Edward.

"Bella?" he said, looking up at me, head still tilted towards the ground.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

My heart froze. "Um…no, I haven't."

"Oh."

"Have…you?"

"Not anything more that giving a kiss on the hand, or the cheek. If that's what you mean…"

He looked slightly embarrassed. I couldn't help but look surprised that the gorgeous God Edward Cullen has never kissed a girl before.

"You've never even…um, open mouth kissed?" he asked nervously.

"No." I stated simply, but it came out more like a sigh.

"May I ask why?"

Me? Why hasn't _he_!

"Um…well, I don't really know. I guess no ones really, uh, wanted to kiss me…like that."

"I don't see why they wouldn't," he said under his breath.

Did…wha—_huh_? I think I need my ears cleaned out. I'm sure that's not what he said.

"Why haven't you?", is all I could manage to say.

"Even though Carlisle and Esme try their best to make me happy and give me what I want, they still sort of…obey the rules of society, I guess you can say. I haven't been able to go on a date with someone I've wanted to kiss…its always been match made."

"I see."

"Plus, I kind of want…my first kiss to be with someone who is just as new at it than I am…and girls around here, well, I wouldn't call having their first kiss in second grade new."

I giggled at the comment.

Then there was a long silence, not like our usual comfortable silence. It was definitely uncomfortable.

"Uh, Bella, would you mind…"

"Mind what?"

"Can I kiss you? I mean, I know you are new at it too. I just figured—"

"Edward, its okay." Psh, its more than okay! Kiss Edward Cullen? Heck yes!

He started to lean in towards me, putting his hand on my jaw line. Before I knew it we were only inches apart. My breathing became hitched along with his. Then, his lips pressed onto mine, gently. We stayed like that for a minute. I wasn't really sure what to do, so I started to pull away. But he grabbed me gently on the neck to pull me even closer to him. He started moving his lips with mine and sucking gently on my bottom lip. And then his tounge slid across my lips and I knew that it was begging for entrance.

Feeling Edward's tounge caressing mine had to be one of the most pleasant experiences I've ever had. As he explored my whole mouth, I tasted his. He tasted so sweet, I could stay like that forever. But too soon, he pulled away. We caught our breath. He looked at me, eyes glistening.

"That was…"

"Great," I said.

"Mmhm," he murmured.

He started to lean in again but then my phone went off. New text message from Irina: Victoria wants you home to prepare us dinner. Shes using Rosalie for her massage today because her massage therapist cancelled.

"E-Edward, I, g-gotta go…" I said getting up as quickly as I could.

"Well, let me take you home—"

"No its okay. I'll catch a cab."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its fine!"

"Bella," he said, and I turned back around to face him.

"See you later," he said with his crooked grin I've become quite fond of.

I smiled and nodded my head as I walked off still dazed from out kiss that we just shared.

---

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm a fluff lover so expect more in the future! You have all been so wonderful to me already! Just seeing reviews, story alerts, and added favorites makes my day! Btw, I take suggestions too! Thanks! Xoxo, B.


	4. My Best Friend

**A/N: Hello! Just making sure you know I will be trying so hard to keep chapters up at least one a day. So don't give up on me! Also, I got a review saying that the kiss was too soon, and I appreciate the honesty! Really, though, I was happy with that chapter and things will most definitely not be peaches and cream between them if that's what any of you think. Review some more! It really makes me happy and motivates me!**

---

Oh. My. God.

It just dawned on me.

I just kissed Edward Cullen…and I like it. No, scratch that, I loved it.

Damn, how am I supposed to face him again? I am one hundred percent unsure of what that was about, and what is going on between us. If only that stupid text didn't interrupt us.

"Hey, Alice," I said, walking into film class.

"Hey, Bella! How'd filming go yesterday? Was Edward any help? He didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

"Um, no, he was very…helpful," I said blushing. Her brows furrowed.

"Oh my God, spill!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're blushing! And when I asked Edward last night about how it went he seemed pretty smug for some odd reason. But his smugness and your blushing, ah, now it all makes sense! Something happened. Tell me, tell me!"

"Nothing happened, Alice."

"Yuh huh!"

"No, I'm serious," I mumbled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you tell me what happened between you and my brother!" she practically yelled.

I shushed her. "Okay I'll tell you…wait—how do you know my last name?"

"I have my ways," she said, sort of creeping me out, "Anyways, that's beside the point! What happened?!"

"Well, me and Edward…we, uh, we kissed…"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she squealed.

"You like him, don't you! Ah, this is so so SO cute, Bella! So how'd it happen? The kiss, I mean."

"Well, we were just sitting there talking and he asked to kiss me."

"Oh, Bella! You know what this means, right?"

"Huh?"

"It means he likes you, Bella! I mean he asked to kiss you, its so totally obvious."

"Oh no he doesn't, really. He just wanted his first kiss to be with someone just as inexperienced as him."

Alice's eyes got ever wider, I didn't even know it was possible, but they did. "His _first _kiss! He asked you to be his—oh he's _so_ crushing on you, Bella."

"Edward Cullen does not have a crush on me," I mumbled. But of course, Alice heard it loud and clear.

"Yes, Edward Cullen does and Alice Cullen is going to totally hook you two up!"

"Well Bella Swan does not want Alice Cullen to do anything," I snapped.

"Okay, nuff with the third person, B. You so want me to do it, don't lie."

"No, Alice, I don't. Just let it go…please?"

"Hm, I don't think I can do that. Not when two people would be perfect for each other! Oh! You should totally ask him to be your escort for the ball!"

"Girls don't ask guys to dances and I am not going anyway."

Her face fell. "Why not? You can't miss the annual Masquerade Soiree! That is just unacceptable!"

"Well, I'm not much of an accepted person anyways."

"Bella, I don't see why anyone wouldn't except you. I hope you don't fell that way about me…"

I sighed. "No, Alice. I think you are a great person inside and out. I just don't feel the need to put myself out there when I am going to wind up getting shot down."

"Bella, this isn't about Edward, is it?"

"No. I mean, I don't know."

She patted my hand. "Tell me why you feel that way about yourself, B. There's gotta be a reason why."

"I go to school with a bunch of social aristocrats who don't even know my name, or care to know. They wear Christian Louboutins, I wear Converse. They wear custom made clothes exclusively designed for them, and I wear hand me downs. I don't belong here, its obvious. But I am not going to try to, either, and end up making a fool out of my self."

"Bella, how can you let what people wear and the amount of money they have in their pockets stop you from having fun. Admit it, I am one of those girls. Do I make you feel like you don't belong, Bella? I've never meant to, if I have…"

"No, Alice. Its not you."

"Then, who is it?"

"Well, I mean, Victoria, Irina and Tanya have the most glamorous life. You'd think I would too, living with them…"

"Why don't you?"

"I…don't want to talk about it, Alice, please."

"You can trust me, B. I promise you."

"Well, ever since my dad died they've treated me like an outcast. My whole world is me on the outside looking in. Just watching everyone around me live this fantasy kind of life. And me, I am scrubbing kitchen floors and feeding them when they come over to talk about the next social event that they'll be wearing designer dresses to."

Alice looked shocked. "They make you scrub the floors?"

"Uh, um, yeah, they do."

"Why? Don't you have a maid?" Her face looked concerned.

"Yeah, I just…can we not talk about this right now, please?"  
She squeezed my hand. "Of course. Whenever you're ready. I'm here for you, Bella. Always. You are my best friend."

"Best friend?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Bella! Even though we've practically just met, I feel so close to you. You are exactly the type of person I've wanted to become friends with for so long. Everyone around here is so paperthin, so fake, you don't know who to trust. I only trust my family. And you, now, of course. I want you to know you can trust me, too."

"Well then, best friends we are," I said, smiling.

Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Oh yes!" she cried, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

I smiled. Alice was truly a beautiful person. All of the Cullens were.

A/N: I know Edward wasn't in this one—sigh—but I promise he will be in the next. I was happy to write Alice though; she's very fun to write. She's the best, I hope I haven't ruined her character or anything. Review! Love you guys! Xoxo, B.


	5. Game Plan

**A/N: Enjoy, loves! Then, review, because you love me so much, right?**

---

Thursday I filmed over Jasper's. I just wanted to get a feel of what a middle classman's life was like. Of course, I didn't necessarily consider myself high class, but the home I lived in and the school I went to would make it seem so. Along with my new best friend.

I normally don't let myself become too attached. I mean, sure, I'd always wanted a girl best friend, but not one of those spoiled rich bitches at St. Christopher. But Alice was different. Somehow I could trust Alice wholeheartedly. And she came from the richest family of Manhattan! But it seemed as if every one of those Cullens were a blessing in disguise. They were really nice people and even fun to be around. They felt like family; obviously one that I don't have anymore.

Jasper and I agreed that it would be nice to film over his house again on Friday. I'd bring Alice around and play it off like I wanted Jasper to be a part of the film, when really I didn't want to face her brother at her house, or face Victoria at mine.

When Alice and I arrived, she froze in her tracks.

Her and Jasper were staring at each other like they'd been in love all of their lives. I was _so _going to have fun with this.

"Hello," Jasper said nervously.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she chirped.

He chuckled at her energy. I could tell by his chuckle that he liked her.

After all of the getting to know each other we went to work on the film. Jasper's mother was so funny, most of our footage was of her. We also ran down the streets of Brooklyn and filmed like we were paparazzi. It was quite hilarious, and it felt so nice to be with my two best friends. But after a while, we'd all gotten exhausted and decided to call it a night. Alice begged me to stay over her house to help her prepare for the ball. I gave in after those irresistible puppy dogs eyes she pulled on me. I hesitantly agreed, and texted Irina: Hey. Can you please tell Victoria that I won't be home tonight?

Within two seconds later, Irina texted back: Depends, whats in it for me and why?

I texted: I'm going over the Cullens tonight…

She texted back: Oh! Please tell Emmett that I say hi and give him my number so he can text me!

Woah, she said please. Irina had always been a little more cordial to me than the others. By all means, she wasn't nice to me, but she still tried sometimes. Tanya wanted nothing to do with me at all, and Victoria was always barking orders at me like I was a dog. Irina ordered me to do whatever she wanted me to do too, but she always said please or smiled when she asked. Even though the smile was never genuine. And sometimes she even came into my room to hang out with me. Sure, she'd go through my things and talk in a bitchy tone, and not care at all of what I had to say, only expecting me to listen to her problems, but she let her guard down sometimes. I actually think she gets lonely. Irina isn't as close to Victoria as Tanya is, and most people don't like her at school because she's made out with all of their boyfriends or embarrassed them in public.

So, I went to the Cullens really nervous. But it seemed really nice. Alice and I went into her room right away and she needed to get changed so I went into the hallway while she did so. Standing there waiting, I looked at all of the pictures on the wall. Some were of Emmett and Edward horsing around when they were 8 or so, one was of Alice smiling a smile with missing front teeth, and the other was Carlisle and Esme's wedding picture. They looked so happy and they are still so much in love. The way they looked at each other…and what I'd do for someone to look at me in that way.

"Bella," a voice said. I turned around to see Edward standing there with a crooked grin.

"H-hey," I stammered.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Um…fine, you?"

"Good. Uhm, do you maybe want to, uh, hang out with me in my room for a little bit?" he asked. I felt a little lump in my throat, my heart beating faster, and my palms getting sweaty.

"Uh, yeah, hold on. I'll go tell Alice." I walked over to Alice's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella? I'm almost done."

"I'm going to go, uh, hang out with Edward in his room for a little bit before we begin our night, okay?"

"Oh, _oh_! Yeah, sure, Bella. Take as long as you want!"

I blushed a little at her words. I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

Walking into his room, I was breathless. I couldn't believe I was in Edward Cullen's room. Something I've honestly fantasized about ever since the kiss. He had so many records hanging on his wall. His bed was large, and inviting. It had a plain blue bedspread, but I could only imagine him laying across it and the moonlight reflecting off of his face. What surprised me the most was that he had a piano in his room, it was brass white and beautiful. I wanted to ask him if he played but I couldn't speak for some reason. Everything was just so awkward at the moment.

He patted the spot on his bed next to him. "Come sit, Bella."

I walked over to him and yet again there was another awkward silence.

"Uh, Edward, what happened the other day?"

He grinned. "We kissed, Bella."

"No, I _know _that…its just…did you, um, enjoy it?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Bella, I most certainly did." He patted my hand. It was a meaningless gesture but still enough to make me swoon.

"Did…you?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, Edward. I really did."

Then, I felt bold and scooted closer to him. "So why me? Why did you want me to be your first kiss?"

He squirmed a little. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I looked confused and he obviously could tell.

"I shouldn't have done it…I mean I thought it would be alright if I asked permission and—"

"Edward, its okay. More than okay."

Relief took over his face. "Really?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, blushing.

He sat there with the biggest grin on his face.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again?"

My heart screamed hell yes, but I had to remain composed.

"Sure, if you want to."

He moved closer, moving a strand of hair behind my ear. "Oh, believe me, I want to," he whispered.

I could feel his face turning towards me and I closed my eyes, feeling his breath on my face. But then, it was gone.

I fiercely opened my eyes, only to see him sheepishly grinning and looking across the room, slightly embarrassed. I turned my head and standing there was none other than Alice. "Oh, I've seem to come at the wrong time…I, uh, I'm gonna go."

"No, Alice, its okay."

"You weren't interrupting anything," Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I don't know about _that _one. But of course I agreed with Edward, just to assure Alice that she wasn't being rude. I hoped that's why he said it too.

"Uh, Bella, I kinda wanted your opinion on my dress for tomorrow."

"Oh sure, Alice. Uh, talk to you later, Edward."

We both rose from the bed at the same time as Alice exited the room. He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

My face was burning in the spot that he kissed me. I felt like I died and went to heaven. _Ugh, Bella, get a hold of yourself, its just a kiss. On the cheek, for that matter._

---

"So, what was that I walked in on earlier?" Alice asked.

"Uh…nothing," I said. She'd let it go for surprisingly long, with her dress as a distraction, but I knew she'd demand details sooner or later. And it was now later.

"It certainly didn't look like nothing!" she screeched with wide, hopeful eyes. I don't know what she was expecting, but this was sure to be a disappointment, because nothing really _did _happen.

"I asked him about the kiss. He said he enjoyed it. But then he apologized for it. I said it was okay and he asked to kiss me again."

"And…?"

"And nothing. You walked in."

"Oh, Bella, I'm such a moment ruiner! Say you'll forgive me?"

"Theres nothing to forgive," I said, smiling at her.

"Bella, he likes you! I know he does! Its obvious!"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"He asked to kiss you twice already! I definitely would go that far and say that he likes you! Oh, you just have to go to the ball tomorrow! Ask him to it, better yet, surprise him there!"  
"No, I can't…"

"Yes you can! He'll drop to his feet at the sight of you!"  
I sighed. "Maybe. But I doubt I'll be able to go anyway."

"Yay! I'll have a game plan by morning! I promise Bella, you'll be at that ball no matter what it takes!"

"Yeah, good luck with that."

I found some truth in it, because whenever Alice sets her mind to something, she always ends up getting her way. Either way, I cannot wait to see what kind of crazy scheme she'll come up with.

**A/N: Next up…the ball! Review! xoxo, B.**


	6. Preparation

A/N: I know I said that the ball would be this chapter but I really felt that this chapter was necessary and you'll eventually see why. Review please! I love you all :)

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but unfortunately Stephenie Meyer does. And she's amazing; we'll just leave it at that.**

---

The next morning I woke up and Alice was nowhere to be found. Just great, I'm stuck here with the Cullens and I don't know what to say or do. Should I leave? No. I can't do that, I am sure that Alice wouldn't want me to leave without saying goodbye or telling me the "game plan".

I picked up my phone just to see if maybe there was some sort of explanation. Sure enough, I had three new text messages.

The first one was from Alice: Hey B. I went to Sax to look for a dress for you. Be back soon. Love ya bunches! Alice.

The next two were from Irina. No surprise there.

The first one read: Isabella I want you home to help me prepare for the ball. Victoria is too busy helping Tanya get ready.

The next one said: Helllooo? Isabella? Answer me! Get home now!!

Oh crap. I'm surprised she hasn't shown up at the Cullen's doorstep by now.

So, I texted Irina back first: I will be home asap. Don't get started without me! :)

Okay, I don't know why I sounded so friendly towards her. Maybe I was just trying to lighten the mood. I don't want to be in trouble or anything.

Then, I texted Alice: Meet me at my house on your way home. Please go straight to my house before you do anything. Leave the dress in my car if you got one. Thanks so much. Love you, B.

I hurried to gather my things. I was basically still half asleep and stumbled out into the hallway. Of course, with my luck, I stumbled right into Edward. I looked like a zombie, had morning breath, and he just caught me trying to flee his house. Oh, goodie.

"Woah, there. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just…gotta go."

"Oh, is Alice in?"

"No, she's uh, I don't really know where she is."

"Hm, that's weird. Did she tell you that she was going to leave you here?"

"No…I mean, she might've, I just don't remember. I was probably half asleep."

He nodded his head in agreement and I turned to walk away.

"Wait, Bella," he called after me.

I turned around and looked at his beautiful face; he was standing there looking awkward with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Will you be at the ball tonight?"

I actually think I might be going, but I didn't want to tell him that. For some reason, I really didn't want him to know that I'd be there. After all, the truth comes out when your hidden behind a mask, right?

"No, Edward, I'm sorry, I won't be there."  
---

"UGH! This dress makes me look fat! My hair is a mess, and none of this makeup looks good with this stupid dress. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Relax, Irina. Everything will be fine. You do not look fat (_yes, she does_), your hair will look better once we get something done with it (_nothing can make that stringy mess look good_), and as for the makeup…you are just going to have to find something that you like. I know you will."

"Isabella, what do _you_ know about makeup, hair, and Vera Wang?"

_Then why the hell is she asking for my help?_

"Irina, do you want my help or what? I'm sure Victoria would rather me be doing chores right now."

She swallowed hard. "I-I guess your right."

Who is she kidding?

"I know, Irina. Now, lets get you dolled up."

She raised an eyebrow, "who says dolled up anymore?"

I scowled at her; I honestly didn't care that she heard me. Something in me is not letting them push me around so much anymore.

Her dress was pretty, but not beautiful. I've seen Vera Wang before, and its not her best work. (**A/N: I love Vera, please don't be offended.**)

She slipped the dress on over her bodice, not that it helped much making her look skinnier.

"Isabella!" she whined.

"What?" I snapped.

"Come help me tie this up!"

"Okay, but are we going to be much longer?"

"Why, do you have something planned? I wonder how Victoria feels about this," she said, squinting her eyes, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I do. Rosalie kind of wanted my help today and I think Victoria will feel fine about that, Irina." I scowled at her name.

She waved her hand at me. "Whatever. Go. I don't need you anyway."

I could see tears in her eyes, but I honestly didn't care. She was being rude to me when I was being generous. And would _she _care if I was the one standing there with tears in my eyes? I think not.

---

"Gosh, Bella, I thought you'd never come. Your maid had me hiding in your room for like an hour now," Alice said.

"Sorry, I just had some things to take care of. And the maids name is Rosalie."

"She's a pretty gal."

"Yeah. Hard to believe someone as pretty as her would take orders from someone as ugly as Victoria."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Alice said, raising her eyebrows at me.

I ignored that statement and we got ready. Her dress was gorgeous. It was a dress that she said she got at Bergdorfs. It was strapless and synched at the waist. It was hot pink, well that's what I said, but she demanded that it was fuchsia. Funny, like I care either way.

It had a brooch at the waist and it was encrusted with rhinestones. It was beautiful. Words cannot even describe. Pink looked gorgeous on her too.

As for my dress, I couldn't believe that I was wearing designer. It was a midnight blue Tadashi gown, with a wide v-neck and shutter tiered sateen. It had cap sleeves and fishtail hem, with sheer stretch mesh underlayer and back zip closure. It fit all my curves in all of the right spots. I have to admit, I looked pretty good. Not like Isabella Swan; more like Cinderella. _Cinderbella._ (**A/N: Pictures of both gowns & masks and probably everyone elses on profile SOON, but not yet.**)

My mask was gorgeous, it was a silverish blue, with jewels lining the eyes. Alice's was pink but it was so beautiful; it looked like a princess's.

My hair was curled and pinned up, with a slight poof. Alice's hair was down; its short, so theres not much she can do with it.

"You ready to go?" Alice asked.

Wow, I hadn't realized how much the time flew by.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, lets go."

A/N: NEXT is the ball, everyone! Can't waitttt ahh! :)

**Review, pleeease. It makes me so happy and motivates me. **

**xoxo, B.**


	7. Please Read!

In case you are wondering, this story is named after the Boys Like Girls song, Five Minutes to Midnight. I have posted the lyrics below. You should really take a look to get the gist of this story more. It's a great song.

**---**

Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door

You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
We'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin

You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
We'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another party go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
We'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
We'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

**A/N: On that note, enjoy the ball! xoxo, B.**


	8. Clock Strikes Twelve

A/N: Here it is everyone. The chapter you've been waiting for. Just to let you know, the ballroom used in this is the "Edison Ballroom" in NYC. It's the perfect mixture of modern hipness, and classic Victorian ballroom. If you want to see it, go to and you really should look at it because its so unique, I know you will love it!

**Btw, you guys freaking ROCK! I can't believe that this story has only existed for 4 days and I already have 23 reviews. And I know how amazing you guys are, so I know I will have more. Thanks loves! More to come! Now, read on.**

---

The music was blaring and I knew from that moment that this was a mistake. I mean, come on, since when do I go to balls?! Not that I wasn't happy to be there, because I was. I've missed out on fun for far too long, and I think I deserve it more than anyone here. My nervousness was just getting the better of me. Victoria, Irina, and Tanya were all here; what if they noticed me? I'd be in deep deep trouble. And I'd never be allowed to see Alice again. Or Edward. Oh, Edward. I bet he looks gorgeous tonight. Too bad his date is Tanya. A man as wonderful as him, inside and out, deserves to be with someone just as beautiful. And Tanya was just flat out ugly on the inside and the outside. It wasn't fair.

Ugh, I have no reason to be jealous. After all, Edward did kiss me, and he did say that he doesn't like Tanya in that way. So why am I still standing here sulking? No clue.

Ugh, I could see it already. This was going to be a long night.

---

Edwards POV

(A/N: Yay! I know I said I wasn't going to be doing his POV til the end, but its really necessary for this chap, and you'll see why.)

I walked into the ballroom with Tanya on my arm. She looked average tonight, better than usual. I know that is not nice to say, but I couldn't help but want Bella to be on my arm tonight and not her. Ah, Bella. Her name makes my heart warm. I wonder what she is doing right now. Probably sitting at home. Or probably going out on a date. Yeah, that's what shes probably doing.

_Damn it Edward, what the hell makes you think that shes interested in you?_

I see her with that Jacob kid all of the time. If he's not here tonight then I am sure that is what she's doing.

Most of all, I wish I could see her tonight dressed up like all of these people. She'd look so breathtaking. It's a shame that someone as beautiful as her isn't here flaunting it. It's a shame that I can't kiss those lips again…

_Ugh, what am I saying? Get a hold of yourself, Edward. She's not the one on your arm tonight._

"Edward, you look totally gorg tonight," Tanya said. She's been going on and on this whole time but I tuned her out.

"Thanks, Tanya. You do too." That's not too obvious that I have no interest in her, is it?

"Edward!" I heard a voice screech. It was my sister Alice.

"Hey, Alice. Where's your date?" I teased.

"Ha ha, little brother. Not funny at all. Just because you were forced into having a date doesn't mean that anyone would go with you if it wasn't match made."

"I would," Tanya purred, grinning at me seductively.

"_You_ do not count. I wouldn't pick you for even the ugliest guy in the world," Alice spat.

"Alice, be nice to my date, please," I asked her.

Tanya was never mean to me, she most certainly didn't deserve that.

Alice's eyes darted to behind me, and she was smiling wide, almost a proud smile. I turned my head and my whole world stopped.

She was absolutely amazing. So beautiful. I don't know who she was, but I wanted to know. Her dark curls hung loose around her face and her body was fitted perfectly in that dress. I've never seen any one with that body before. Surely, I would have noticed.

She reminded me of Bella. Of course, that couldn't be Bella, she'd made it clear that she wasn't coming tonight.

My whole body went numb as she walked down the stairs. The lighting shone on her creamy skin. Oh, how she looked like Bella. I wish she was. Because ever since I laid eyes on Bella I'd never looked at a girl this way since. Yet, here I was, staring at this beautiful woman, wanting to know everything about her, when these past few days the only thing that's been on my mind is Bella.

_Snap out of it, Edward!_

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a goner.

"Wh-who's that?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know, but she's gorgeous, isn't she?"

"Y-yeah…she is."

Tanya was staring at me furiously and I let go over her hand.

"I, uh, gotta use the bathroom." I said.

I heard Tanya whining to Alice as I walked away to go compose myself in the bathroom.

---

Everyone gathered in the center of the room for the French glissé. It's where everyone glides through the ballroom and switches partners throughout the whole song. We begin with our dates, and we eventually end up with our dates, but we cannot dance with our dates anywhere in between.

"Prepare to be dazzled, Edward," Tanya purred.

"Okay." I said, not believing that Tanya could dazzle me anymore than the girl on the stairs did.

The song that they chose for the glissé this year was Secret by The Pierces.

As we were dancing, I noticed that the girl on the stairs was indeed dancing also. She was on a blond dude's arm, one I've never seen before. His hair was curly and his mask was only covering half of his face, like the Phantom of the Opera.

I seen her giggling with him and I wanted desperately to go and steal her away from blondie, but I figured I could once the first switch comes up. For now, I just danced along with the music.

_**Got a secret**_

_**Can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it, in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you**_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

Cause two can keep a secret

_**If one of them is dead**_

Ah, and theres the switch. The next person I ended up with was Alice.

"You enjoying your time so far, loverboy?" she snorted.

"Not really."

"Aw, why? Wish your date was a certain brunette?"

"You know me well."

Before I could hear her reply, the room shifted again, to another partner to dance with. This one, was Irina.

"Hello, Edward," she snarled.

"Hi."

"Me and your brother are enjoying our time."

"Good to know."

"Yeah, like you care."

Switch.

Jessica Stanley, I think it was, was my next partner.

"Edward, how are you?"

"Good."

At that, we just quieted and glided to the music. I'm sure she'd rather be with Mike Newton just as much as I'd rather be with the girl on the steps.

And that was who was next.

My heart was pounding, and I wanted to talk to her so badly, but I was at a loss for words. Her lip pulled in the corner, and she was wearing a smug expression, of what I could see. The mask was hiding her face pretty well.

"Cat got your tounge?" she said, in a husky tone.

"Uh, no. I am just wondering how a girl can be so beautiful compared to all of the others."

"Well, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Her confidence was bewildering. I was speechless. Then we had to switch again, and I was back with Tanya.

"Oh, how I hated to see you with all of those other skanks."

"Listen, here, Tanya. One of those girls was my sister. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to her as a skank," I spat at her.

She shut up. Finally.

When the song ended I scanned the crowd for the girl on the steps. Tanya had a firm hold on me but I could eventually break lose.

"Everyone! Its almost midnight! This is the last dance. We're playing a slow song!" the lady announced.

I looked and I saw her running up the stairs. I broke free from Tanya and heard her calling after me as I tried to politely push people out of the way to get to her. It was so hard to catch up with her and before I knew it, she was gone.

"Fuck!" I said to myself in frustration.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I heard Alice say.

I turned to her. "That girl. From the steps. Are you sure you don't know her?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I spoke to her tonight. She gave me her number. Do you want it?"

My eyes widened. "Yes! Yes, please!"

At that moment I knew that wouldn't be the last time I seen that brunette beauty.

---

Bella's POV

Walking down the stairs most of the eyes were on me. Everyone here knew everyone, because anyone who's anyone is here at this ball tonight. But immediately, my eyes found Edward. Oh, he looked gorgeous. Not that he didn't always look gorgeous, because he definitely is always stunning. But tonight he was breathtaking. And as he was staring at me, my eyes never left his. I couldn't believe it; from his face I could tell he thought I was beautiful. I am _not _beautiful. Maybe its just because most of my face is hidden.

I didn't see Edward for most of the night, but I knew that I'd have to somehow make my move before the clock struck twelve, because I'd have to make it home before Victoria and the girls did.

When it was announced that we all had to gather on the floor to do the "French glissé" I was bewildered. How the heck was I supposed to know what a French glissé was? Oh, of course they didn't need to explain what it was. Everyone here had already been to one of these things a hundred times. This dance was an annual thing, and I was sure that they were all pros at this.

But I wasn't.

Jasper came and found me. "You ready to dance?"

"Uh, yeah…I don't really know how—"

"Don't worry, B. You'll be fine, just follow everyone else's movement," Alice assured me while passing me, trying not to make it look obvious that she knew me. It was all in the plan. If Edward seen her talking to me, he'd get suspicious. And I made it clear to Alice that I didn't want him to know that I am here.

Jasper grabbed my hand and led me out to the dance floor.

As the song started—I had no idea what the song was, it was about keeping secrets or being dead, or something or other—I started gliding, since that was what everyone else was doing.

"So, has Alice said anything about me?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, Alice has _definitely _said some things here and there. She likes what she sees."

"She does, does she? Well, you can tell her that I like what I see too."

"Or, you can?" I said, giggling.

"Your right. You think I should ask her out?" he asked.

At that moment, I felt bad that I had forced him to go with me, instead of letting Alice ask him to go with her. But, he was the only one that nobody knew here, and if someone saw me with Jacob they might figure it out. I didn't want anyone to know who I was. That way, Victoria, Irina, Tanya, or Edward would have no idea who I was.

I started freaking out when everyone switched partners. Now, all of a sudden, I was with some blonde dude that wasn't Jasper.

"Hello, beautiful. Whats your name?"

"Whats yours?" I asked.

"Mike. Now, your turn."

I stalled for a second, thinking that maybe we'd have to switch in a second and I wouldn't have to answer that question. Sure enough, we all switched.

I was with some other guy now.

"Yo. I'm Tyler."

"Yeah, I know who you are."

"Cool. Whos your date tonight?"

"His names Jasper. How about you?"

"Lauren Mallory. Shes the hot blonde chick in the green," he said, chuckling.

"Well, I hope you have fun tonight," I said.

"You too," he said, as we parted.

Next I was with a boy who said his name was Eric Yorkie. We talked about other people's dresses and laughed. He was a nice guy, and he was surprisingly straight.

Then, we switched again.

"Hey," the boy said.

"What's your name?" I said out of curiosity.

"Ben. You?"

"Be—Betty." I lied. And I hate the name Betty. Figures.

"Ah, I see. I've never seen you or your date before. You go to St. Christophers?"

"No. Who's your date tonight?" I lied again, and then changed the subject.

"Angela Weber. I finally got the courage to ask to escort her tonight. And she said yes. I'm so happy," he told me. For some reason, the real people come out when they are hidden behind masks. I'm sure Ben would never talk to me about his feelings if we didn't have masks on, and he knew who I really was.

Then, we switched again, and all of a sudden my hands were in Edward's and we were dancing.

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

I didn't know what to do, but I decided to gain some confidence. Because, I'd never be able to say what I want in any other situation.

"Cat got your tounge?" I asked, teasing.

"Uh, no. I am just wondering how a girl can be so beautiful compared to all of the others," he said. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped at those words.

"Well, I'm sure you can figure it out." Woah, where'd _that_ come from? I am truly proud of my confidence. I just hope my disguised voice didn't sound too obvious.

He didn't say anything after that. He looked deep in thought. I can't believe I had the ability to make Edward Cullen speechless. Heck, he wasn't even speechless after our kiss!

Too soon, we had to switch again, and end with our partners.

I noticed that Jasper got to dance with Alice, and the fact that they knew who each other was, oh, it just made me so happy. Judging from the smile on his face, I think he very well enjoyed it too. And it looked like something happened. I knew I'd get it out of him sooner or later.

But I didn't have to. Because the first thing he said was: "I asked Alice out. And she said yes. I cannot. believe. I. asked. her. out."

"I'm proud of you," I giggled.

As the song ended, the whole ballroom became discombobulated and everyone was scattering around. You'd figure they'd have more grace after doing this for a while.

Then, it was announced that it was almost midnight, and I panicked. "Jasper, we have to go! Take me home! Meet me at your car!" I begged.

"Okay, okay."

I ran past the crowd. Past Carlisle and Esme. Past Victoria and her date, this weird guy named James. Past Ben and Angela. Past Mike and…I think Jessica Stanley? Past Irina and Emmett. Past Alice. Past Tanya. Past Edward…Ah, _Edward_.

I hurried out of there as fast as I could. Leaving this whole night behind, and stuck in the past, as the clock struck twelve.

**A/N: Yayyy! I hope you liked it! No, I hope you LOVED it! I know I do! I really hope that you guys review this one, alottt, because I worked so hard on it and I think it is definitely the turning point of the story. Thanks bunches. xoxo, B.**


	9. Rejection is the Best Form of Flattery

A/N: This one isn't anything big, but I think you'll like it. Review, my loves. I've been good to you haven't I? Putting up three chapters in one day! That's a workout.

**---**

The whole school day on Monday was abuzz about the ball. I acted like I had no idea what anyone was saying. Not that anyone was specifically talking to me. Still, this is the first time I've heard them talk about it, and actually understand, because _I was there_. I can't believe that I was there. It still seems fresh in my brain, and like a dream, although I know it wasn't.

I'd gotten a text from Edward on Sunday night. I didn't know if I should respond, or what I should say. He obviously didn't know it was me. Because he was speaking to the girl at the ball, not Bella.

The text said: Hey, Cinderella.

But I really really wanted to speak to him. Even if it was anonymous and even if he did think I was someone else.

So, I wrote back.

_Who's this?_

That's not obvious, right? I mean, I can't just act like I know its him, because this mystery girl wouldn't know who he was. He didn't even tell me his name.

He texted back almost immediately: This is Edward. I know that you don't know me, but I met you at the ball. I haven't been able to get you off of my mind.

My heart fluttered. But then I realized that he wasn't talking to me, he was talking to Cinderella.

I texted: Yeah, I'm sure.

He texted back: Tell me your name, please, its been bugging me.

I texted back, with my sudden brazenness: Cinderella. You already know that.

I could only imagine his Godly chuckle when he read that. And within two seconds later he texted me: Ha ha. Seriously though?

I didn't know what I should do. So I just texted him: Figure it out for yourself.

We spent the whole rest of the school day talking about this, and I was just frustrated with the fact that all he wanted to know was my name. So, I didn't answer back to the last text, which said: Tell me who you are? I want to meet you.

I wanted to write back "you already have" but I just decided to stop texting him, considering I was at his house at the very moment. Of course I wasn't there to see him, or Alice, I was there to do my Monday filming with Emmett.

He answered the door.

"Hey, Bella! You ready to get this ball rolling?"

I smiled. Emmett was always so friendly; over the top, but nonetheless, friendly.

"Yeah, so where do you—"

"How about your house!" he boomed.

I was slightly confused. Didn't he know that Irina would be there? I was sure that he wasn't interested in her, by the look of disgust that was always on his face when he was around her.

"Uh, you sure?"

"Yeah, I just want to get out of the house."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, you got me. Irina has _not _stopped texting me since the ball and I just want to set the record straight and let her know that I am not interested. I don't want to text her, that's not very proper."

Ah, all of the Cullens are just so proper. And graceful. And amazing.

---

Arriving at my house, Emmett was tackled by Irina. They went to speak in my room and I just waited.

"Have fun at the ball?" I heard a voice said. It was a girl's voice. My heart almost stopped, but then I realized it was Rosalie who said that.

"Rose, can you keep it down? What if Victoria hears?"

"Ah, you see, Miss Victoria is with Tanya. They went on their weekly shopping trip."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot. And Irina's with Emmett right now. Okay, yeah. It was amazing. It was like nothing I have ever seen. The ballroom…it was just so exquisite."

"And…Prince Charming? Was he exquisite too?"

I playfully smacked her arm. "Beyond exquisite."

"Did he know that you—"

"No, Rosalie. He didn't know who I was, and I plan to keep it that way."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, maybe its for the better. But if you really like this boy, I think you should go for it."

I laughed at the thought. Me? Go for Edward Cullen? No. He'd probably be disappointed if he found out that "Cinderella" as indeed plain, boring Bella.

"Speak for yourself."

"Oh, Bella. I don't understand you. When I see a boy I like, I don't hesitate to go after him. Even if he _is _married and _does _have two kids…" she drifted off.

Tears were streaming down my face, I was laughing so hard. Rosalie _would _go after a married man.

"Whats so funny?!" Emmett boomed.

Rosalie turned around and stopped in her tracks.

Emmett's eyes widened at the sight of her, and he grinned. "Well, hello there. My names Emmett Cullen," he said, kissing the top of her hand.

She smiled…and blushed. Wow, _no one _can make Rosalie blush. She should be used to it anyway, she's so so gorgeous. She looks like a supermodel.

But there was some sort of pull to Emmett, I could see that.

"Rosalie Hale," she said, smiling.

"Uh, Bella, would you mind if me and your maid have a little chat?" he said, smiling wide.

I laughed. "Sure, Emmett. No problem."

I headed to my room only to find Irina, balling her eyes out into my pillow. Ick, I did not want her tears all over my pillow. Or her caked on mascara.

She turned to me, lines of black streaming down her face, "Oh, Bella! Come here!" she said.

I walked over to her hesitantly, and she threw her arms around me and started furiously sobbing into my shoulder. I lightly patted her on the back; I was never good at warm feelings or consoling, especially to someone I disliked so much.

"Emmett…doesn't…like…me." I heard in between sobs.

"You'll find someone," I said, quietly.

Her head snapped up. "You think so?"

"I know so. In fact, Rosalie's ex boyfriend, Laurent, when he used to come and pick her up, I seen how he looked at you. He was definitely attracted."

"What, really? Oh, Bella! He's gorgeous!"

"Uh, yeah…"

He really wasn't gorgeous, in fact. Rosalie only dated him for his money.

"You think…you could, ask Rosalie, to, hook us up?" she asked.

I sighed. "She'd probably appreciate it more if you asked her yourself. That way she could know you are sincere."

Her face turned to a scowl. "I do not ask for anything, Bella. I will order her to, and it will end up that she'll tell Laurent to stay away from me!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I will."

She hugged me again. "Thank you, Bella! I knew you'd understand! Always being rejected and all, and having no one want you! Oh, thank you!"

Well, that was insulting.

"No prob. You think you could get out of my room now?"

She raised her eyebrows, looking like she was going to say something, but I challenged her back with a do-you-want-me-to-ask-the-maid-or-not face. So she let it go and nodded.

Soon enough, Emmett was in my room.

"I asked that Rosalie on a date. She's a tiger. I think I'll be having lots of French maid fantasies about her…"

"Ew, Em! Gross!" I said.

"Sorry, sorry. Shall we get started or what, lil sis?"

I froze at the sound of 'lil sis'. I really didn't know what to say, until he pulled me into a bear hug and explained it himself.

"You are going to be my little sister one day."

That's all it took for me to suddenly change the subject.

And change the subject is what I did, for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Review please.! xoxo, B.**


	10. Breakout

A/N: I don't want to complain, especially because I have a handful of reviewers who are amazing to me, but I really should start giving more time to review instead of posting a hundred chaps a day. So, its been a couple days since I last updated, but I really haven't gotten as many reviews as I would have liked. This story will have an end, eventually, so I should take it slow right? Any thoughts or opinions?

**FRK 921 I owe you my life, you are my best reviewer—you guys she reviews every single chapter!! Talk about loyalty :)**

**Kay, guys, enjoy this Alice filled chapter!**

**---**

"Bella! Wake up!"

My eyes darted open to find Alice standing next to my bed.

I looked to the clock. 5:35 am.

"What the hell, Alice?" I asked, still half asleep.

"I wanted to wake you up to let you know that we're skipping today."  
"What? How'd you get—did Victoria see you?"

"Rosalie let me in and no she didn't see me."

I sat there blankly, not really knowing what was going on.

"Come on."

"Alice, I'm not going."

"What? Why not!"

"Because if Victoria finds out I'm in deep trouble."

"Don't worry, B. She won't find out. I called in ahead and let the headmaster know that we're not coming today and not to call home."

"What?! Now she's going to tell Victoria—"

"Relax. I told my parents that we needed to take a girls day and they called in and straightened everything out for us. They do anything we want. We're the biggest donators and besides, that school would be nothing without our tuition!"

"Oh. That must be nice."

"Come on Bella!" Alice whined, tugging on my arm.

"Why do we have to go early if we have until 3 to skip?"  
"Oh, silly, naïve, Bella. We're just getting out of here before Victoria or those bimbos for stepsisters you have see us! I had to wake up before your alarm clock went off and you went to school without a clue! Rosalie is going to tell them that I took you to school today, just in case they wonder where you are. We're going to my house to sleep in until 10 or so."

My eyes widened in shock; I was very impressed. "Wow, you definitely know how to plan ahead," I noted.

"Duh! You should know that by now! Lets go!"

---

We went to her house and I fell asleep instantly. Before I knew it, Alice was waking me up. She started putting makeup on my and doing my hair and picking out different scenarios of outfits for us to wear. I didn't understand it, we were just hanging out.

The first place we went was to a restaurant called Butter. It was really nice but I felt bad for making Alice pay; and trust me, it was not cheap. Seems as if all of the little bistros, cuisines, and hot spots in Manhattan know how to clean your pocket of its dough.

Then, she took me to Sephora, where an over dramatic stuck up hag of a lady pounded on make up to sample. She handed me bags of samples, thinking that I wouldn't be able to afford any real stuff. And of course, I couldn't. But much to my dismay, Alice bought me everything. She insisted, and there's no reasoning when it comes to Alice.

She bought me Smashbox lip enhancing gloss and the color was called Expose, which was a pale peach. That was 18 freaking dollars! And it would probably only last me a week according to the way Alice instructed me to use it. She also bought me black Dior mascara at 24 dollars, and 65 dollar Kate Somerville moisturizer. Sheesh! Who spends $107 like that?!

All Alice bought was some Burberry perfume, because she "already has all of the goods that she needs to be fabulous".

And then, she told me that we're going to Bloomingdales. When we got there, I received weird glances. Apparently, I was a "newbie"; they're used to seeing the same people in there every day. The regular "Alices" of the world. Bella Swan does not shop at Bloomingdales…shes more of a "Ross Dress for Less" or "wear Irina and Tanyas hand me downs that are no longer in style" type of girl.

Ugh, here I go, talking in third person again.

Alice bought me a Marc Jacobs mini dress, that was a gold and cream color, and matched my skin fairly well. She also bought me a Nanette Lapore cardigan, which was also a cream color. But she demanded that I don't wear the two together, the colors will "mesh". Ah, Alice. She never seizes to amaze me.

After that, we went to Barney's and grabbed some lunch at Fred's, the restaurant on the top floor. She bought some cute pajamas for me, and some lingerie for her "date" with Jasper. I guess she doesn't take things slow, but who wouldn't if they were as gorgeous as Alice?

And after that, we went to the spa. She treated me with a hot stone message, mud bath, and full body wax. She got the same. It was nice, and so were the people, unlike most of the places we went to so far, filled with snobby clerks and waiters.

She took me to her favorite hair salon, to which some flamboyant dude named Stefan trimmed my hair, and added a little color. I couldn't really tell the difference with the color until I went outside, and saw the light hit it. It was some chestnut red streaks that faded nicely into my hair.

As if all of that weren't enough, we went to the tanning salon, where I barely got tanned; I was more on the red side. But all in all, I looked pretty good, if I say so myself. I looked more like an Upper East Sider, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

After all, Edward did seem to like me better because I'm not one of those girls.

A/N: Ugh, I am not happy with this chapter what so ever. Its not very long, I know. And I rushed through it. I just had to do something with Tuesday before Wednesday came…and we all know what Wednesday means! Wink wink ;)

**Send some love (aka Reviews!). Thank you darlings! xoxo, B.**


	11. Lady Behind the Mask

A/N: So, I've decided to be unfair. And you will soon find out why. Review, guys! Its not very hard… and it motivates me… love youuu!

---

I didn't want Wednesday to come. I hadn't seen Edward since the ball. Okay, so I really hadn't seen him since the night before the ball when I stayed with Alice, but I knew that things would probably be awkward the next time we were face to face. I wonder if he figured out that "Cinderella" was me? Nah, he's texted me a hundred times begging to meet me.

I don't know how long I am going to keep this from him. Possibly forever. I've run through a million possibilities in my head these past couple of days.

What if he is disappointed that its me and not some gorgeous aristocrat that wears Tadashi dresses and always goes to masked balls? What if he wants nothing to do with me? Then we could never be friends again. And then things would be very awkward when I would go to Alice's to hang out. Because, he's already kissed me, so I am not really much of a mystery like this Cinderella is.

And what if he tells Tanya or Irina? What if he tells the whole school and laughs about it with all of his Lacrosse buddies?

I don't think Edward would do that, but you never know.

But, like usual, there he was waiting for me outside of the girl's hall of St. Christopher's with his town car. He looked absolutely breathtaking. Doesn't he have bad days? Ya know, bad hair days, wardrobe malfunctions…anything?

And he didn't even seem to notice my new hair. Maybe it was just the lighting?

"Hey, Bella. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Well, I figured we could just film in my room for now. Because I have some homework to do also."

"Sure, Edward. That's fine."

---

We arrived at his house soon enough. I was nervous again, like I always am when arriving at the Cullen's house. Most of all, because I would be alone with him in his room. I know, I know. I've been in there before. But this time there would be no interruptions. So, yeah. It's a little nerve racking.

He told me to make myself at home and if I needed anything he'd call Jane (his made) to attend to me.

I went straight to his room and he told me that he'd be right back. I looked around, breathing it in once again. I'd never get tired of entering Edward Cullen's room.

I noticed that his sheets were changed. I probably shouldn't think anything of it, I mean, he's got a maid service, she probably changes his sheets every day. But what if…he had a girl in here and…you know... My mind flooded with jealousy of whatever skank he could have had in here.

_God, Bella, stop it! He's not even your boyfriend!_

My eyes immediately found the piano again. Oh, how I'd love to hear him play…how I'd love to hear him have a song for me.

_Ha, like that would ever happen. Don't get your hopes up there, Bella._

I ran my fingers over the keys. I immediately felt relaxed and at home.

"See something you like?" Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts, and made me jump, as if I should be surprised that Edward Cullen should come in his own room.

"Um, you play?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I have ever since I was little."

"Will…you…play for me?" I asked.

That totally came out wrong, like some lovesick puppy.

He chuckled. "Sure."

He motioned for me to sit next to him on the piano and he began playing, each slender finger brilliantly stroking each ivory key. I felt mesmerized. I wonder if he realizes the effect he has on me.

He kept playing for a while, and I noticed him deep in concentration. It was a beautiful sight, truly. His eyes were closed and his jaw was tight, like he was playing his heart out. His feelings, his everything. I closed my eyes again, taking it all in.

Then, it came to an abrupt stop.

I opened my eyes to see his eyes opened and gazing at me. He inhaled a deep breath and looked like he was going to regret something. I soon found out what he would regret as he tilted his head towards me, about to kiss me.

And once again, we were interrupted by my phone. This time, it was Irina calling instead of texting.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" Irina said.

Woah, she called me Bella.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what happened! Laurent asked me out on a date! You have to get here now! I…don't know what to wear or do. I mean, I've never really been on a real date before…"

"Irina, I am sorry but I'm kind of tied up at the moment. In the middle of homework."

"Oh…well, just tell me then, should I wear red, or gold?"

"Reds too much for the first date. I'd go with gold. It'll bring out your blue eyes."

Woah, where did all of that come from? How was I supposed to know anything about first dates? And I never really even realized that Irina _did _have pretty blue eyes…until now. Maybe it's the inner beauty that brings out the outer beauty.

"Bella, you are so right! Okay, gotta go! Wish me luck. Goodbye."

Then, she hung up.

I was still shocked at what just happened. Were me and Irina friends now? Did she like me? Why was she asking me for advice as opposed to Victoria or Tanya?

All of that, interrupting Edward kissing me…yet again. Why did he still want to kiss me? Wasn't he hung up on Cinderella? Ugh, Edward was seeming to be more and more of a player to me.

"Irina?" he said, smiling.

"Yeah…she's going on her first date."

"So, you guys are doing well then?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

He nodded his head. And things were quiet for a moment.

"How'd you like the…uh—"

"The song you played? Great. I loved it. It sounded so…heartfelt."

His face looked as if I just clicked a lightbulb on in his head.

"Actually…yeah, it kind of was…"

I just nodded my head, not really knowing what to say of the statement.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Sure, Edward. What is it?"

"I kind of wrote that song for…you see, there's this girl. She was at the ball on Saturday. She was so beautiful. Like nothing I've ever seen before, except for she was. She was totally familiar to me. But her beauty…it outshone the room. Bella, I am telling you, I don't know why, but I am drawn to this girl. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I think you'd like her. She was shy like you…but then all of a sudden out of no where she was this fire cracker. It was amazing…"

I sat there listening to him drone on and on about this mystery girl, feeling a ping of jealousy. Yes, I am definitely psychotic. I mean, really, how could I be jealous when this girl is me? And he's talking about her beauty in such a great way?

But still. He obviously doesn't think its me. And he thinks she is something much greater than me.

"Bella, you have to help me! Please. Seeing you give Irina advice like that…you can tell me what to say. I'm going to call her right now. I need you to tell me what to say to her."

Oh. My. God.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

He's going to call her.

He's going to call…_me_.

My cover is blown.

I could either run out of the room, looking like an idiot. Not answer it, and him hear my "Hey this is Bella, leave a message" voicemail. Or I could tell him right now.

But I chose none of the above. I sat there frozen. Frozen while he waited for me enthusiasm to show. Frozen while he took it upon himself to dial the number without waiting for an okay from me. Frozen while my phone started ringing as he waited for the other line to pick up.

"Are you going to…answer that? Its probably Irina again."

My heart skipped and beated and did all sorts of crazy things.

I slowly picked up my phone with a sweaty, shaky palm.

And then I pushed the talk button, and answered…

"Hello?"

---

A/N: I told you that you would soon find out why I am so cruel: yes, my loves, I have decided to leave you with a cliffy. I know, I know. I am cruel. I never thought I'd be the one to enforce this kind of torture…but…I need lots of reviews. Until then, you have your cliffy. Muahahahahaha! :)

xoxo, B.


	12. Cold Shoulder

**A/N: Here. You. Go. :)**

---

Edward just sat there with no emotion in his face, at a loss of words. I felt like crying, but I couldn't because he didn't even react to it yet. His phone dropped from his hands onto the floor. I seen his adam's apple bob as he gulped.

Then, about a million different emotions played out on his face at once. I wanted to get up and run away but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything.

I can't even tell you how long we sat there motionless, in silence, but finally, he spoke.

"You should go," he said, and I could sense the venom in his voice.

"Edward, please, let me explain…"

"Explain what, Isabella? How you made me sit here like an idiot all this time, texting you, begging to meet you, when all along it was you!"

"Yeah, I did, Edward! I knew you'd be disappointed and angry that its me and look, I was right!"

"You think I'm disappointed? No, I'm not. But I am angry, Isabella. Trust me on that one…I can't _believe _this!"

"Well I'm sorry you can't believe that this goddess image you had pictured in your head of this 'Cinderella' is just a plain, boring nobody who you already got to kiss and tell! Sorry that I'm not your typical Upper East Sider, Edward! Sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be!"

"How shallow do you think I am? You seriously think I'd prefer one of those superficial bitches over you, Isabella? Is that what you think of me? Nice to fucking know."

By then my face was red, but not because of the usual embarrassment; it was pure anger.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that you actually liked me," I choked out.

His face became even redder, and he shook his head as if he was not getting through to me; but also like he didn't care to.

"Go, Isabella. Now. Get out of my house."

My eyes filled with tears and before I knew it, they were pouring down my face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This wasn't the Edward Cullen I knew. Or at least the Edward Cullen I thought I knew.

And I didn't like this Edward Cullen at all. Not one bit.

---

Once I arrived home my eyes were already bloodshot and puffy from crying so much. I wonder if Edward even cares that he has this effect on me. From the looks of it, he doesn't.

I went to my room and slammed the door behind me, not really caring what people thought. I don't even know how I'd explain this one to Victoria; I know she'd demand the truth. Not that she cared that I was crying, she just always had to be filled in.

I wanted so desperately to go to sleep, and just get this night over with. But I knew that I'd have to face school tomorrow, and I really didn't want to do that.

As if I could even fall asleep anyway. My mind couldn't even function properly, I just felt like throwing myself out of the window. Not that I am suicidal, oh Lord no, I am not. I just wanted to be out of my own body at the moment.

But really, what _did _I have to live for?

Something had always told me that I'd eventually escape from this life I live…someday. I even felt for sure that that was going to happen after becoming close with Alice, going to masked balls, and even kissing the Godly Edward Cullen.

Ugh, I couldn't even think his name now without feeling like I'm going to throw up.

The look in his eyes, I'll never forget it. He looked so angry. Something inside of me was telling me that it was just because I'd shown him that I am just like everyone of those fake, lying, deceiving girls that we go to school with that only look at him as a pawn in their little game. But I was nowhere near those girls. I never ever could look at him like that, or play him like that. I just was scared. And he needs to realize that.

But then again, I could be totally wrong. It could have just been what I've been worrying about all along, that he's disappointed that it was me, plain, boring, Bella Swan, without a clue.

I buried my head into my pillow and screamed. I couldn't believe this. I wanted out. I wanted to get away from this stupid city full of the most despicable, heartless people I've ever met. I wanted to get away from this evil shrew who I got stuck living with because my father decided to marry her before he died. I wanted to get away from Edward Cullen, because no matter what, he would be the reason that I hated it around here most. Even though he's not like any of them, I was mad that he had the ability to hurt me more than anyone here could.

And I didn't like that feeling.

I found myself sobbing uncontrollably with excessive tears. I couldn't stop. Before I knew it, I was in Rosalie's arms, and she was comforting me. She didn't say anything, she just let me cling to her and let it all out.

Because Lord knows I needed to do that.

---

B, What happened between you and Edward? Are you okay? I hope he didn't hurt you, I'll kill him! Love you, Alice.

Uh oh, had he told her what happened? How did she know something happened? I guess it didn't hurt to ask.

Alice- How did you hear. Love, B.

Two seconds later…

Bella, I know when somethings wrong with my best friend. I can feel it. And no, Edward hasn't said anything if that's what you think.

That's a big relief.

Alice, we'll talk later. I just need to clear my head. I can't this anymore.

And…two seconds after that, my phone beeped again.

I'm coming over.

---

That whole night Alice spent the night with me and locked the door just in case Victoria may decide to intrude. She just let me cry on her shoulder, like Rosalie did, but with an occasional trying to get me to talk. I didn't want to, but eventually I gave in, and I did.

She assured me that she'd talk to him, and I begged her not to, but she told me that it was completely necessary and she will make sure that she doesn't say anything I wouldn't want her to say.

I okayed it. Because honestly, I didn't care what Edward thought of me anymore. He was nothing to me at this moment. And it was time for me to show him that I can survive and still be Bella without him.

---

By morning, Alice had me all ready for school, looking "Alice-fied".

I told her that she didn't have to do all of this for me, but she insisted that she do, because she felt as if all of this was her fault. Quote on quote "after all, I am the one that pushed you to go to that ball in the first place". But I wouldn't have it, it was not her fault. I was the coward who couldn't tell him who I was, though I had many opportunities to.

When we arrived at school, I was feeling like a piece of crap on the inside, but Alice demanded that I remain confident at all times.

It's not that I would really see Edward anyway. St. Christopher's was divided into two sections, one is called the girl's hall, and ones the boy's hall. The classrooms are all same sex, just to ensure complete concentration without any distraction.

But, frankly, me and Alice had a film project to finish. And even so, I would probably be at her house more now that we are best friends and all.

There was just too much going on with filming at her house to even concentrate on my "Edward" problem. He accidentally walked in though, and once he saw me there, he stiffened and left the room at once. Alice went after him and I could hear them arguing. She was really angry at her brother, but the more that I thought about it, she really had no reason to be. And I really didn't want to come in between them. It wasn't really my place.

I was sick of getting the cold shoulder, and I even thought about confronting him myself once or twice, but I just could not bring myself to it.

Yes, I was a coward, indeed. But can you really blame me? When you are me and when it comes to confronting a guy like Edward, then you get back to me. Because its not an easy thing.

Besides, I wasn't even sure how I felt about him at this point. Was I mad? No. Was I sorry? No. Was I sad? Definitely.

So I just ignored it all. Everything that everyone said to me came in one ear and went out the other. I didn't pay attention to life's surroundings. It didn't matter anymore. I was just going to let everything play out how it's supposed to. And we'll go from there.

**A/N: Okay, okay, don't kill me! Edward is just going through some stuff. Anyways, I'd really appreciate some reviews! I wasn't even planning on updating this soon, but since you guys reviewed pretty well last time…But still, don't make me leave you another cliffy! Muahaha, you know I'll do it! :)**

**xoxo, B.**


	13. Just Feels Right

**A/N: Review, review, review! And enjoy :)**

---

The whole day Friday had been just as long as Thursday. Edward looked terrible, and that's really saying something.

But I couldn't possibly have the same effect on him that he has on me, could I?

Impossible.

Alice had been great, so had Rosalie, with helping me cope. But it wasn't really that bad for me, especially because I've had greater things to cope with in my life…

"Jake, you shouldn't have!" I said to my best friend, Jacob, holding up the sweater he bought me. I'd seen it at the window of Saks, and of course I wasn't able to afford it. But Jacob had a lot of money, and he bought me it.

**This was beginning to be the best Christmas ever. I was surrounded by the people I love: Jake, Jasper, Billy, Seth and Leah. But all that was missing was Charlie, who was on his way sooner or later. It was just so exciting, especially because this year he wasn't spending it with that bitch of a woman he married, Victoria. She had to go spend the holidays with her family in Chicago, and I was just so so thrilled to be away from her. For once.**

**She always seemed jealous of mine and my dad's relationship, because she wanted his full attention. I couldn't believe how incredibly childish and selfish she gets whenever things don't go her way, or if we are reminiscing about the good times, which she clearly missed out on.**

**Plus, I couldn't stand her daughters, Irina and Tanya. They were always so vile to me, for no apparent reason. I think its because they didn't like the fact that they had to now share the house with me and Charlie too.**

**Whatever.**

"**So, aren't you going to open yours?" I asked Jacob.**

"**Sure, Bells. Oh, wait, your phone is ringing…"  
Sure enough, my phone was vibrating frantically, and I checked the caller id.**

"**Hmph, unknown number…do you guys know this number?" I asked, flashing the screen to everyone. No one seemed to recognize it, but I answered it anyway.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Isabella Swan? This is the New York City police…I'm afraid we have an accident involving a Mr. Charlie Swan…I'm sorry to tell you but…"**

I flinched at the memory. That Christmas was the day that everything in my life changed. For the worse, most definitely. But as you can see, I've had a lot worse situations to cope with than being totally ignored and rejected by my silly little crush.

I just hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with any of this for much longer.

---

It was ten o' clock, Friday night, and I'd just gotten done eating and preparing dinner. Victoria, Irina, and Tanya all informed me that they were leaving for a little while to go to a cocktail party at the Newton's.

I was pretty content on being by myself for the night, and made my way up to my bedroom.

But never would I have expected to find what I found at the other side of my door.

Edward Cullen.

He was perched on my bed looking miserable as ever. He looked like he'd been crying too. He was just a total mess, and I'd never seen Edward this way, not even close. It was kind of hard to recognize him. He looked like he hadn't been able to get any sleep and the breeze from my window was blowing through his messy hair, even though it was usually messy, it was a lot messier.

His gaze met mine and his eyes looked so sad. They burned through me and I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Had I really done this to him? I didn't want him to feel this way, even though I had been feeling the exact same.

Part of me cares for him, always have and always will.

Before I could say anything, he broke the silence.

"Bella."

He said it almost out of relief, but I could see that he was on the verge of tears. I wanted so desperately to take him into my arms and tell him that everything would be okay, but then I remembered a certain incident Wednesday night where he demanded that I get out of his house. Of course, I'd never have enough heart to actually tell him the exact same, and having Victoria being gone, there was really no reason why he couldn't stay.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to overreact…I just… I…"

I couldn't help it, I walked over to him and hugged him. I didn't want to feel this way anymore, and I certainly didn't want him to. "Shh, Edward. Everythings okay."

He sobbed a little into my shirt, holding onto me tight. I think he thought I was only pitying him, and in time, everything would go back to the same. But I had other plans.

"I just like you so much, Bella. And I was hurt. But to think I've caused you so much pain…"

"Edward, no. It was more of guilt on my behalf. I've watched you suffer long enough now and it hurts. So please, Edward, silence me now with your kiss."

It didn't take long before his lips crashed to mine with such passion and longing.

I started to cry, because I'd wanted this for so long too, not that it hasn't happened, I just wanted this moment where I could actually feel his desire for me, and I knew that he felt the same. I didn't mean to cry, and I probably looked like such a baby. But, of course, I am an idiot, and he was taken aback by this.

"Bella, please don't cry. I'm here now," he said, holding me in his arms.

"Edward, please…" I said, lifting my gaze to meet his.

He kissed me passionately again while tears streamed down my face. I laid him down on my bed and ran my tounge across his lips. We sat there exploring each others mouths for the longest time, until he pulled away, and laid me on my side next to him, his arms circling me into an embrace.

We sat speechless. We didn't have to say anything. I knew now that what we both felt was real, and mutual. Nothing could get better than this. But then it did, when his lips claimed mine again. After a brief moment of open mouthed kisses he nuzzled my hair.

"Bella, please say that you'll be my girlfriend?"

Ohmyfreakinggod. Did Edward Cullen just ask me to be his girlfriend?

"Yes, Edward. I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend."  
A huge smile played on his lips and his eyes shimmered from the moonlight that shone through the room.

"I don't know what I would have done if you said no…I…need you in my life, Bella."

My heart swooned and I felt my whole body become weak as it was entangled within his. All I could say was, "I need you too, Edward."

"Bella, all this time I hoped she was you. I wanted Cinderella to be you. Now I know why I was so drawn to her, Bella. Because she is you. And you…are everything I could have asked for."  
I was so tired being in his arms, and I desperately needed to catch up on the sleep that I've missed these past days. His voice was so soothing. I wanted to tell him something back, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

He rocked me back and forth, humming a familiar tune…Cinderella's song.

"Sleep, my Bella."

And sleep is what I did, as he held me in his arms for the rest of the night. At that moment, everything felt right. Everything had fallen into place, just like I hoped.

A/N: I know you guys just love this chap, so please review! The more reviews, the sooner I update :)

**xoxo, B.**


	14. Like a Deer in Headlights

A/N: So…I have some news. Only five more chapters until I wrap this thing up. Five more chapters left everyone. So I expect some greeeaat reviews! You all have been so great to me already. I really like you guys so I hope to see you on my other stories, and within finishing this one, I will be focusing on them more. Some are rated M, but if you like rated T, then please read my Sisterhood one, which I will be creating sooner or later. It will be rated M, only because I want to be one hundred percent sure, but still, its not going to be raunchy or anything. I'm not that type of girl. It will be 4 love stories in one! How do you like that?! :)

On that note, enjoy. Please.

---

The night was blissful that I shared with Edward. We laid in each others arms like we were never going to see each other again, which wasn't particularly true, but you'd never know with our lifestyles. If Victoria ever found out…I'd be dead meat.

For the next couple days he snuck in my window and I locked the door. I know if Victoria ever tried to open the door and it was locked that she'd be mad, but it would buy some time for Edward to ditch before I unlocked it. And honestly, I didn't really care if she was mad that I wanted privacy in my own room, in the house that my dad paid for before he died.

Of course Victoria insists that in my father's will everything was left to her, which I didn't want to believe, because it hurt, it really did. Charlie and I were so close, we were so much alike even within the smallest things, and we told each other everything. Of course, only when we had to; me and Charlie were never ones to express our emotions so freely and openly. But I was flustered at the fact that he left it to Victoria after they'd only been married for what, a year and a half?

I guess she was important to him. And I'd normally say that whoever is important to him is important to me…if Victoria wasn't such a—

Anyway, this brings me to here, me and Edward saying our daily morning goodbyes, because we couldn't be together in public. Tanya would have a fit and tell Victoria, and once again, I'd be dead meat.

Hehe, Edward hates it when I say that. He tells me "you are not a piece of meat, Bella. You are so much better than that."

Ah…

Okay, okay, enough with my Edward filled thoughts. As you can tell, he makes me very very happy. Not too many people care for me like he does.

"Bella, baby…please don't cry. I'll be here again tonight. You know that."

"No, I know Edward, its just…a whole 24 freaking hours without being in your arms sucks big time."

He chuckled in my ear, still holding me tight. "I know what you mean."

I looked up at him, giving him yet another kiss.

His eyes looked full of love and I couldn't help but think, _does _he love me? Do _I _love _him_?

"Its Wednesday, you know. I have something planned for tonight, love."

Ah, yet again, I swoon at that word. _Love_.

"Really, do you, now?" I say, sliding my finger down his forearm.

"Yes," he said, kissing my forehead, "but I do believe that you have to get ready for school, now."

I pouted at the realization that I indeed did need to get the ball rolling.

"See you later, Edward."

"That you will, Bella," he said.

And with that, he was gone.

God, I am _such _a melodramatic teenager. I mean, I will see him after school today, and tonight…in bed…

Oh, man, I say it like we do naughty stuff. But we don't do naughty stuff. Its not like that at all. Edward is such a…gentleman. Mmm, Edward…_sigh_.

I jumped in the shower as quickly as possible and hurried to put my clothes on afterwards. I wore a yellow button up undershirt with my navy blue St. Christopher's cardigan with the required blue plaid skirt. I decided to be bold and put a simple yellow bow headband in my hair, and I do have to say, it stuck out with the dark shade of my hair. I put on my low top black converse with no socks along with it. Alice would be so proud…except for the shoes, I have so much more to learn about style, in which I care nothing about. Its not like I have flats anyway, even though Alice has begged to buy me some Moschino flats that I was eyeing in the store. Hey, don't blame me, they were cute!

Today was the regular ritual as the past couple weeks had been, Alice would pick me up after I received dirty looks from Tanya, and then we would stop at Starbucks for a coffee, and head off to school.

When Alice laid eyes on me she looked me up and down, and nodded in approval. But of course, she fished a box out of the back seat of her car, labeled "Moschino" on top with a Saks receipt. And I say of course, because it is such an Alice thing for her to do.

"I couldn't help it Bella! You liked these and so did I! It was meant to be!"

I giggled. "I suppose it does look better than the Converse."

"Oh, yes, Bella, it really really does!"

She clapped her hands together. I swear that girl gets excited over the smallest things.

"You can also wear them to the party this Sat." Yes, she says "sat" instead of "Saturday".

"Wait, what on Saturday are you talking about?"

"A party. Our party. The Cullen annual gathering. Its Carlisle and Esme's anniversary and they always throw this big event…"

"Oh, yeah, I've heard."

"You're coming!"

"No, Alice, you know I can't. You know, Victoria will be there."

"Yes, but, my parents will tell her they invited you, and you know she cannot refuse my parents."

"Ah, yes. I know. But I really can't…I won't hear the end of it when we arrive home…"

"Oh, come on, Bella! Pleeeeease! It'll give you a chance to see Edward…"

As if I don't get that chance every night.

"Okay, Alice. I will. Under one condition."

"Sure, what is it?"

"You'll let me wear whatever I want."

Her eyes widened in horror, but she agreed.

---

After school I met Edward on the steps of our school, earning glares from everyone. But I'd told Irina that we were still working on our film…okay, maybe it was already finished and no longer assigned…but I didn't care how many little lies I told to be with Edward.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "You see, Bella. That's kind of for me to know and for you to find out," he said, with his crooked grin, making me swoon once again.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises!"

He grabbed my hand once we got into the town car and leaned into me. "Oh, but you'll like this one."

I giggled out of nervousness. Even though we'd slept in the same bed for the past four nights I still found myself awkward and nervous around him. But he always seemed to relieve all of that quite well.

"Bella, don't be so nervous. I know you'll like it."

I smiled. Silly Edward.

"I'm not nervous about that."

"Then, what is it?"

"No, Edward, I'm embarrassed!" I said, blushing.

"Please, tell me, love."

"I just feel so nervous around you. I feel so…inexperienced."  
He chuckled. And I blushed and glared at his insensitivity to my current predicament.

"Oh, Bella, you know that I am just as inexperienced as you. Theres not a thing to worry about, love. Just relax…"

He started to sooth assuring circles in my hand and I leaned in to peck him on the lips but obviously, he wanted more, because he pulled me back as I started to pull away and kissed me with prolonged passion. And there we were, yet again, making out.

I moaned into his mouth as he started trailing his fingers down my side, but when I did that, he pulled away.

"Lets not get carried away, love. We're almost there."

I whimpered at the loss of contact. "You are _so _unfair."

He chuckled. "I know. I hope you'll let me repay you."

---

We arrived very soon and I couldn't believe my eyes. We were in the harbor of New York and there was a huge boat in front of us.

"Th-that can't be…for us, is it?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear. I believe it is."

It was such a pretty boat and the sun was cast on it so exquisitely. In dark green bold letters it read "The Meadow." I was surprised it wasn't named something cliché like "S.S. Elizabeth" or along those lines.

"Edward, its…beautiful."

"You like it?" he murmured into my hair, holding me tight from behind, arms circled around my waist.

"I love it."

"Its my family's boat. We go out all of the time in the summer. I come here to relax most of the time. But I wanted to share it with you. My little hiding place in the middle of the big city."

I turned around to face him. "Oh, Edward. This is all so—"

"Shh. Don't speak. You deserve this, Bella. More than anyone. More than I ever have."

With that, he took my hand and led me onto the boat.

The inside was just so much better. Everything was lit up and the color theme was champagne. It looked so classic, yet so…beautiful. That's the only way I can describe it. Every little detail, every little whim, beautiful. Just like Edward.

---

We talked and ate at a candle lit dinner and it was finally time to head back. He sat me on the couch next to him as we looked out onto the harbor before us.

I couldn't believe it, still. How did I get so lucky to be with such an amazing man in such an amazing place?

This had to all be a dream.

"Mmm…tell me what you're thinking…" Edward said, nuzzling my hair as I sat perched on his lap.

"I'm thinking of how it is possible for me to be so lucky to deserve to be with someone so beautiful in such a beautiful place…"

Before I could say any more, he interrupted me.

"Bella, don't say that. You deserve this. You _are _beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. On the outside, and the inside."

I just looked ashamed of myself. "You don't have to make me feel better…"

"Then, I guess I have to explain."

He took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "You see, your hair, is so soft. Like nothing I have ever felt before. Your eyes, when they aren't hidden, they are so beautiful. Its like they tell a story, you know? Yet they are a mystery. Regardless, they draw you in. They are absolutely exquisite."

Then, he laid me down and started kissing my neck.

"And you're body, oh man, your body. Every curve, my hands fit it so wonderfully. Your skin is so soft, Bella. Just like your hair. Every time I look at you, I just can never let you go…"

I blushed as he continued to explain.

"Oh, your blush, Bella. Its so fascinating to me. I hope that I am the only one who can make you blush so furiously. Seeing your face show color that way, is the most beautiful thing I could ever see. And your smile, it lights up my world. And I know that's cheesy, but I can't help it, it's the truth. You smile whenever everything is wrong, and yet you still have faith in everyone. But I can't sit here and let you put yourself down, Bella. It kills me. You are too goddamn beautiful for your own good, I just don't understand why you can't look at yourself, and see what I see."

After he said that, the waterworks came. I really didn't know what to say, I was beyond speechless.

He just held me in his arms until I eventually stopped, and then we had to leave the boat. I took one last look at it before I left, and by this time it was night. The sun was already below the horizon and the moon had come. And it shone on the water with such brightness, that I knew, that's what Edward sees when I smile, and that's what I feel in my heart when I'm with him.

Brightness. Home.

---

That night I crawled into bed with such excitement. I knew that I probably shouldn't spend so much time wrapped up in this boy, just in case he may break my heart in the future, but I really didn't see that happening. He was already so wonderful to me, and if he wanted to run away from me, he would have by now.

For some odd reason he was as addicted to me as I was to him.

I noticed when I started to lay down that he was really distraught looking. And that worried me, especially since we'd just had a wonderful night.

But, he welcomed me into his arms. So it must not have been me he was worrying about.

"Mmm…" he said, breathing me in.

I just sat there speechless in his arms not wanting to let go.

He started trailing kisses down my neck and I couldn't help myself but moan a little in happiness.

"Edward…"

I said that simply just to egg him on, but he obviously thought I was trying to get his attention or something…because he looked at me then.

The worry was back in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, Bella. Not at all…its just…I need to tell you something."

"Anything. What is it?"

He stiffened a little and I rubbed assuring patterns in his back.

Then, he started toying with my hair.

"Say it, Edward. Please don't be scared."

I was so worried. Was he breaking up with me? He couldn't. No. He'd never…

"I love you, Bella."

Whoa. Not what I was expecting. But so totally amazing…because I knew looking in his deep green eyes, that I felt it too.

"I love you, too, Edward. With everything I have."

And then we kissed. Over and over and over. For the rest of the night. Because we both were sure at that moment, that we weren't going anywhere.

---

The morning was so blissful, but I knew that I had to go to school. Edward opened his eyes slightly, groaning at the light coming through the window.

But then when he realized where he was, his eyes opened widely at once.

"Goodmorning, beautiful," he said, with a grin.

"Morning. I love you."

He chuckled at my sudden comfort at saying those three words.

"And I love you."

We were about to say something else when all of a sudden we heard the door open.

Oh. Crap. I guess in all of my excitement last night that I forgot to open the door.

I thought, okay, its just Rosalie. Or it wouldn't even be _so _bad if it were Irina. Although I'd have some major blackmail to attend to.

But it was the worst person in the world that it could be: Victoria.

Her evil eyes squinted and she glared with such hate.

I looked at Edward, who looked like a deer in headlights by now. I would have laughed at his face if this situation wasn't so "my-life-has-now-ended-and-I-am-so-dead".

I expected her to go on a huge rant and demand he leave and then let me have it.

But all she said was: "Isabella, downstairs, in the kitchen. Now."

And by that, I knew that she was so much angrier than I would have expected. Because it wasn't like Victoria to just ignore things, and I knew that once Edward left, I would sure be dead. Dead meat. Dead…deer.

A/N: Whew! That one wiped me out! Hope this pleases you for now! The next will be, uh, I think you know what kind of havoc will soon reek…

**Review, pleeease! I really think I deserve them after this chap!**

**xoxo, B.**


	15. Soundtrack

A/N: Due to my obsessive love of music, and all that is acoustic, I have decided to make a soundtrack for this story. Yes, a soundtrack everyone. I highly recommend these songs and if you read the lyrics they really relate to this story. I guarantee that they will make your heart swoon and calm your nerves. After all, that's what acoustic is about, right? Did I mention that acoustic music is absolutely amazing? :)

---

Everything by Michael Bublé

More than a picture by Jonathan Clay

Never Had The Courage by Chase Coy (the most amazing guy ever)

With me by Sum 41

Vienna by The Fray

Sympathy by Goo Goo Dolls

Golden Train by Justin Nozuka

Photographs and Memories by Jason Reeves

Secret by The Pierces

Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade

Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat

Until You by Dave Barnes

Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

Come on get higher by Matt Nathanson

Collide by Howie Day

Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys Like Girls

Listen to them, please? :)

And review this, I wanna know what you think!

Thaaanks! xoxo,B.


	16. Be My Escape

A/N: Please enjoy this, and read very slowly. Take it all in. Because it shall end soon. :D

**Oh, and for one who said that I need to clarify my paragraphs, I appreciate the advice, but this story is more based on a "stream of consciousness" format, despite the dialogue. That way it is more realistic to the way that the mind works. **

---

Love. Life. Meaning…over.

I was trapped in my room without anyone, anything.

You see it all started when I was on the death march to the kitchen to pay a visit to Queen freaking Victoria. All it took was a "what the hell was Edward Cullen doing in your bed?!" and then the storm started. Her words struck like lighting, and stung too, with "sluts" and "deceitful little bitch" coming out like rain.

I wanted to die.

Everything I ever loved, ever had…gone. Charlie. Renee. Jasper. Jacob. Alice. Edward. Rosalie.

Yes, Rosalie.

She couldn't take all of Victoria's words and her treating me like absolute crap. So, she snapped. She told Victoria off. Of course, Victoria did not care one single bit and claimed that Rosalie was "far more than replaceable". So, she fired Rosalie and demanded that she get out.

I wanted to cry so badly at that moment. Rosalie was my last hope to ever see love again. She was the only person I was allowed to see, and my hope was for her to help me escape this place and into the arms of my true love, Edward Cullen. I knew she'd try and come back for me, but there really is nothing she can do at this point.

Victoria instantly hired this clueless maid named Maria in her place. She had absolutely no experience and could never be as good as Rosalie ever was.

It sucked.

I felt my whole world crumbling down before me. And no one dare call me melodramatic, because you try having no parents, no friends, no boyfriend, no more _love _in your life. All the while being trapped in a house with the devil's spawn herself as an excuse for a stepmother.

She locked me up in my room like I was some prisoner in a goddamn dungeon. I've never been an angry person but I wanted so badly to bash Victoria's head in. She's taken everything away from me…_everything_.

So here I was, alone in my room, crying once again. I didn't even have any tears left, honestly. I'd never stopped crying ever since Edward was forced to leave my house that day. I wasn't even allowed to go to school. Not that Victoria even cared about my education—another thing I cared about…gone.

My contact from the world was totally shut out. My window was bolted shut just in case Edward would try sneaking up in the fire escape into my room again. As if I would sneak him here instead of sneaking out myself and never coming back.

My eyes burned. I could feel my whole body trembling. The only time my door was ever opened was to feed me Maria's amateur cooking or for a monitored trip to the bathroom. I was breathing in the same recycled, used air.

The only thing I was grateful for that was the fact that my room still smelled of Edward. I clung to my pillows at night, with never-ending sobbing, breathing in the smell of the love of my life. As grateful I was to have that little part of him with me, it still depressed me to no end. I didn't know what I was going to do, ever.

The worse part is in these past 48 hours Victoria has not left the house with Tanya and Irina, so there was no way I was ever alone in this house.

I was in hell. Absolute mind-fucking hell.

As much as I loved Edward, I wished that I never knew what love was, because I'd never been so hurt being alone in my entire life. I was used to it by now. But my heart ached for him. For his touch, his smile, his breath on my face, his presence, his everything. There was a huge hole that I knew would _never_ go away. But that was way too selfish and cynical. I should be happy that I've gotten a chance to love this much, especially someone so gorgeous and caring…and romantic. I could go on and on about all of the wonderful things that is Edward Cullen, but it hurts way too much. I could feel the room closing in on me and my head spinning around.

And I have fainted once in his absence. Of course I slipped back into consciousness not too long later, and Victoria never knew. Not that she would even care.

I slipped in the Jason Reeve's cd, The Magnificent Adventures of Heartache. Jasper got it for me that Christmas that Charlie died, and I've frequently listened to it ever since. Mostly when Victoria was not home, because I know that she wouldn't like me listening to music too much. She'd probably snatch the cd right out of my hands. But its such a beautiful cd, and every song can pretty much wrap around a situation you're in, emotions that you're feeling. I've kept it under the floor panel that is under my bed, and I take it out whenever I need to calm myself down. I popped it in and immediately turned it to Reaching.

When the chorus started playing I sang along.

_**You're inches from my fingertips**_

_**I've come as close as I can get**_

_**I'm reaching but the rest is up to you…**_

_**Cause I don't ever wanna miss**_

_**Being here with you like this**_

_**I'm trying but its all that I can do…**_

_**I'm reaching but the rest is up to you.**_

And then the waterworks came again, because that's just what Jason Reeves does to me. This time, though, I couldn't take it anymore. Screw this music. Screw this life. Its not making me any better. I took it out of the stereo and threw it against my wall. I took everything in sight and just threw it everywhere.

"I'm done! I'm fucking done! Fuck fuck fuck THIS!" I started wailing to myself, while tearing my room apart.

I then just collapsed onto the floor, crying and crying and crying.

My pillow was in front of me, obviously I threw it onto the floor, and I punched the daylights out of it, while muttering a bunch of "fucks".

Part of me was expecting Rosalie to run into the room and comfort me, and calm me down. But Rosalie was gone. And Maria would never have the emotional connection that I shared with Rosalie. She was just an old hag that could barely speak English. I doubt she ever knew how it felt to have everything ripped from your life, everything taken away from you within two seconds.

And sadly, no one came to my rescue.

So soon enough, I fell asleep, right there on the floor, after having the biggest mental, physical, and emotional breakdown of my entire life.

---

"Miss Isabella…Miss Isabella…" I heard Maria's voice and she was tapping me.

"Hmm?" I muttered, indeed very flustered.

"Miss Victoria ordered that you go down stairs, yes?"

Oh for fucks sake, I could barely understand that.

"Okay…" I replied, sniffling from the dried tears of last night.

"Are you okay, Miss Isabella?" she asked.

What the hell gives her the right? Whatever though, she's just trying to be nice. But I'm in no mood for some hag to be up in my business.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled and made my way out of my room. I passed a mirror and seen a quick glimpse of myself. I was a complete mess.

Victoria was in the kitchen, waiting, tapping her fingers on the counter.

"What?" I snapped, really not caring whatever the hell she was going to say.

"We're going to the Cullens. Of course, Tanya is going too, and she'll make sure that Edward Cullen sees what a _real _girl is…" She said more, but I didn't pay attention. If I did, I don't know how much more self control I could retain before I would rearrange Victoria's face. Knowing her, she'd send me off to juvenile or a mental institution.

"Your point is?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Excuse me, Isabella but you need to watch that slutty little mouth of yours. I knew its dirty for the places it had been, but I hadn't realized just how dirty it is. I'll wash your mouth out with soap, so help me God, I will."

"Victoria, what do you want from me?" I asked, feeling defeated, but not throwing away my strong expression.

"I am simply letting you know that we will not be here. Irina may need you to tend to her to get prepared to go since me and Tanya are going to the salon. And then going to the party from there. That's all. Now go before I lose my cool."

Ha! She has _cool_? I didn't know that.

A little while later I heard Victoria leave, obviously with Tanya. I wondered why they never included Irina in their little get-togethers. It made me feel like I had something to relate to Irina about, you know, feeling left out and all. I just didn't understand why Irina tended to act like the rest of them, when she was clearly different, no matter how much she tried to be the same as them.

I heard a knock on my door and figured it was Maria with my dinner but when I looked Irina was standing there.

"Help me get ready," she said in a monotone.

"Okay," I mumbled.

As we were getting ready she finally decided to speak; I'd already come up with the assumption that she was angry at me or something. Not that I really even care.

"Bella?"

Ah, yeah, she's also been calling me Bella ever since the first time she said it.

"Yes…"

"Have you been…okay…"

I sighed. Should I tell her the truth?

"Honestly, Irina, no I haven't. Your mother has made my life a complete hell. I can't even begin to explain how not okay I am."

"I understand. I'm kinda sick of it too. She doesn't treat me well either, Isabella. I hope you realize that."

"I do, Irina. I do," I said, while combing her hair.

After putting all of the make up on I had to admit she looked pretty decent. Better than Victoria and Tanya ever could look.

"You look fantastic," I told her, trying to summon up all of the enthusiasm that I could.

"I hope Laurent thinks so too."

"Laurent? Ooo, so he's your date huh? I take it the date went well…"

"Oh, Bella, it did! Your advice totally worked. I was so surprised that you knew so much being the loner that you are."

I decided to ignore that, because she honestly is trying, just sometimes the Denali blood comes out in her.

"I'm glad…" I mumbled, with tears in my eyes.

"Isabella, sit. I have to tell you something."

I obeyed her orders and perched myself on her bed, as she did the same.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm breaking you out."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. I. Am. Breaking. You. Out."

"But…why? How?"

"Don't question my motives, Isabella. Just get ready and we'll go from there."

So, I did just that. She told me to pack all of my things and stack them in her BMW. She wouldn't tell me what was going on though.

"I have something else to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm moving out. Laurent has asked me to live with him. He loves me, Bella. I love him. He told me that he wants me to live with him, where I can be loved properly. He thinks that Victoria only uses me for her benefit and throws me away like yesterday's trash. And I see it now. I see how she treats me, how she treats you. Its unfair, Bella."

By this time tears were beginning to form in her eyes. I don't know where the hell Irina Denali went, but this new and improved one was definitely taking to my liking.

"Irina, don't cry. You'll be out so soon, I'm happy for you…"

"Bella, no! You are coming _with _me. I won't let you feel the way I feel. You are more of a sister than Tanya ever was to me. And more family than Victoria could ever be. I'm not really used to opening up like this…"

I hugged her. "You have _no idea _how much that means to me."

"I do. You must feel how I feel."

"Free…" I answered.

She nodded in agreement. "I really hope this is a fresh start to us. Laurent has changed me. I'm a woman now."

"It is, Irina. You are not my evil stepsister anymore. You are my sister. And a good friend."

She chuckled at this. "Oh, Bella."

She was crying. Crying on _me_, because of _my _words. I don't know how I could have lost all of my faith. God has proven me wrong and shown me once again that I can be happy.

"Of course once you are done with college you are moving the heck out."

"I know, I know."

"I just don't want to bother you too much with all of the noise me and Laurent will be making at night…"  
"Seriously, Irina! Ew!"

She was laughing so hard, tears coming down this time because of laughter. Then, she was serious again.

"I do want you to know that I've heard you these past couple days. But I couldn't comfort you or anything…Victoria would have seen and it would have been obvious. I should've let you know so you could pack in advance, but really, I don't think you have much to pack anyway…"

"Irina. Don't apologize. You have nothing to assure me of. You have been really wonderful to me, I still honestly can't believe it."

She giggled. "I know it will be a little hard for you to trust me, but I am not lying to you or anything. This is for real…"

A sudden realization hit me. "She can claim us as runways, Irina. She will find us and demand us back home…and then…"

"Oh, silly, Isabella! You _do_ know that she was more than happy to sign an emancipation paper for me…I tricked her into thinking I'd still be a part of her life. But I really won't have anything to do with her…but theres nothing she can do about that. I mean, after all, the papers are already signed. Over and done with."

"Yes, but what about…me?"

Her face grew with seriousness, worry, and nervousness. "Bella, there's something you should know…all these years…the will…everything was left to you, but she has kept that from you. And let you believe that she has absolute custody of you. When really, the state thinks you are living on your own…I really should have told you…but honestly, I didn't give a crap. I didn't used to, but now, I do, Bella. I really do."

I was in a state of shock. I was _so_ angry.

"You're telling me that all of these years I have owned all of this? And I didn't really have to put up with all of this bullcrap…"

"Please, don't be mad! I know that you'll probably want to kick her out and such but I am warning you, with Victoria, she can seek revenge and ruin your life. No matter what you do, be careful. I want you to come with me, Isabella. You'll be safer. Besides, don't you want a place to live? Where else would you go?"

I nodded, taking it all in. It was silent for a little while.

"Irina…why are you doing this, exactly?"

Her face was sympathetic. "Bella, I want you to be with the one you love. I've been away from Laurent too much. And I'm allowed to see him! I know how much it hurts being away from your true love, trust me. I don't want you to go through that. Everyone deserves a little happiness…"

I had her in the tightest embrace by the end of her sentence. She understood me. Someone I never thought would ever get me, and she did. She totally understood. I couldn't believe it. My stepsister Irina Denali was my escape from this hell.

A/N: Hope you looooveeed it :)

**I knew there had to be SOME way for her to escape! Reviews pleeease! Sooner I will update. And I already have the next chapter planned out. You'll love it. So don't make me make you wait…**

**Btw, the cd Jason Reeves is AMAZING. Every song on there is perfection. If you love acoustic like me (hehe) then download it, buy it, listen to it, whatever. Trust me on this one.**

**xoxo, B.**


	17. I don't know what I'd be without you

**A/N: I sooo spoil you guys :)**

**Review, loves.**

---

I was all ready to go, including moving out and looking good for the party.

Actually, I looked like a freaking sex kitten. I'm not even kidding. Really though, Bella Swan, a sex kitten? Definitely not my normal aura I give.

But Irina insisted that I dress as if I was going to the club, because that's how the Cullen's anniversary party is every year, set with flashing lights, club music, and alcohol galore. Does not sound like something that Carlisle and Esme would want for their party, but Irina says that they really get down under intoxication. I can't wait to see _that_.

So we entered the party looking so good that guys would drop at our feet just to dance with us. And Irina was definitely right, it looked like a club. The Cullens have a ballroom in their freaking house, and it was totally opposite than it usually looked. It usually is marble looking like it is right out of the Titanic's dining room. But today, oh, did it look…_hip_.

All of the coolest kids were in there, I swear I felt like the coolest person in the freaking room. Irina and I split apart for a while, her going to find Laurent and me searching the floor for Edward.

"Isabella Freaking Swan, is that _you_?!"

I turned around abruptly. "Alice!"

"Oh, Bella, I know its only been two days, but I've missed you so so much!"

"I know, Alice! Come on, lets dance!"

Whoa, where'd this Bella come from?

How Do You Sleep by Jesse McCartney was playing. I swear I love this song. Me and Alice headed to the floor and danced our asses off.

**It's been about a year now**

**Ain't seen or heard from you**

**I been missing you crazy**

**How do you how do you sleep**

**I found a letter you wrote me**

**It still smells just like you**

**Damn those sweet memories**

**How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep**

When the song ended, me and Alice were laughing so hard. In that little moment all of my worries went away. I felt so happy, so carefree. I was beginning to feel what its like to live again.

Then, Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You" came on. Alice kept me on the floor. That song was the perfect song to dance to with her. We kept our hands interlocked most of the time and jumped up and down. We were even grinding against each other for a little bit—hey, it was fun.

By the end of the song she led me to the bar.

"Two screwdrivers Garrett!" she yelled. I think she already had a couple in her. But still, its Alice, who knows.

We sipped and sipped. I wanted to drink my life away. Get wasted. I deserve it after this emotional rollercoaster of a week I've had.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He left a little while ago to go get some more snacks for the party with Emmett. Turns out more people came than we thought would!"

"So he'll be back?"

"Uh, duh! My parents would kill him if he ditched this party!"

I laughed. Right Round by Flo Rida came on and Alice jumped up and down.

"I _love _this song! Dance with me!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

"Alice…" I groaned. She had way more energy than me. It was hard to keep up.

"Bella!" I heard a voice say.

I turned to find Esme. Whew, saved by the "Bella!". She ran and hugged me.

"Mom, we were just about to dance!" Alice whined.

"Bella, how are you!" Esme yelled over the music, clearly ignoring Alice's statement. Alice just giggled and went to the dance floor.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Cullen. How are you?"

"I am great. But Edward…he's been a mess since you haven't been around…"

My face fell. "Well, I'm here now. Will he back any time soon?"

I know Alice said he would, but I was really becoming impatient. I needed to see him.

"Yes, dear. He should be back soon. I tell you, I really appreciate what you've done for him."

"Huh?"

"I've really never seen him so happy until he met you."

"Oh, I'm sure I'm not the case, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme," she corrected with a graceful smile.

Carlisle walked up. "Bella, how are you?"

I giggled at the same question I was just asked a couple seconds ago by Esme. "I'm fine, Carlisle. How are you?"

"Good, good. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am, so far! This place is amazing!"

He chuckled. "Bella, do you mind if I borrow my wife? There's some guests that are demanding our attention," Carlisle said, rolling his eyes at the guest's impatience.

"Sure! I owe Alice a dance anyhow."

By this time, Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake was on. It made me feel _hot_. Okay, maybe that screwdriver's getting to my head.

"Als!" I stumbled over to her.

She was dancing with Jasper. I was happy to see him there and that things were well between the two.

"Jas!"

"Bella! Oh my, are you okay?" he said looking me over.

"Yes. Irina broke me out! Woo!"

Again, that was the screwdriver not me. Its not my fault I've never drank alcohol before!

"Bella boo, please come with me! I'm getting some more drinks!" Alice exclaimed. Ah, I missed her so much.

We walked back over to the bar and ordered a round of Yeager bombs. Woo, those things mess you up, I tell ya!

Alice downed hers and immediately ordered a Pink Cosmo. I ordered an Apple Martini. We matched in a cute best friend kind of way.

I felt a smack on my bottom and turned around.

"Hey. I'm Mike."

I smiled politely, but I was clearly beyond uncomfortable.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Save it, Mike. She's got a boyfriend."

"That don't mean nothin," he said in a sleazy manner, slurring the "nothin".

"It's my brother, Edward Cullen. I think that she would much rather flirt with him than you any day. Go find Jessica, I'm sure you'll get lucky then."

With that she took my hand and led me back out onto the floor. Akon's Right Now (Na Na Na) was playing now. We started dancing in a circle: me, Alice and Jasper. Rosalie joined.

"Rosalie! What are you doing here?!"

"Emmett invited me! I miss you, Bella! How's the house? Is Victoria still—"  
"No worries. I'll explain later. Let's just have some fun, kay?"

We all started dancing feverishly to the rhythm.

It's been so long  
That I haven't seen your face  
Try to be strong  
But the stress I have is washing with  
Wont belong before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you till  
I was fill all my mind  
I wanna make up right Now now now  
I wanna make up right now now now  
Wish we never broke up right now now now  
We need to lay up right now now now

Then I felt arms circle my waist. I turned around.

"Edward!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him.

"I can't believe you're here. I can't believe Victoria let you come."

"No, Edward. She didn't. I haven't seen her yet. But she's got hell to pay."

He smiled my favorite crooked grin. "Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?"

My face grew with worry. Did he not like my sticking up for myself?

"Relax, babe. I'm kidding. Lets dance."

We started dancing and grinding hardcore. I could feel the heat rush to my head out of embarrassment. This wasn't like me indeed.

His hands slid down to grip my—

"Mmm…" he murmured into my ear.

I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Lets go somewhere quiet talk. I really need to talk to you."

He nodded and guided me out of the room. We were on the large marble staircase.

"Tell me what's on your mind," he told me, perching me on his lap.

"I moved out of Victoria's."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah. I'm moving with Irina and her boyfriend Laurent."

He looked confused. I giggled.

"Edward, she understands me. To make a long story short: she's emancipated, my dad's will left everything to me, and my whole life has been a lie."

"What? So you own—"

"Everything."

"Whoa. That's…absurd. I just…fuck. Victoria should go to jail."

"Edward, don't worry about it. As long as she stays out of my way I'll stay out of hers. Now on to more important things, I've missed you so much."

"Bella, I have never been so miserable in my life. I love you so much. I tried to find a way to see you, believe me—"

"Edward, its okay. I love you too, by the way," I said, smiling the biggest smile I have ever smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I wrote a song for you in the meantime."

My brown eyes looked up to meet his green ones. "Really?"

"Yes. And I fully intend on you spending the night tonight and playing it for you."

I smiled again. "I'd love that."

He picked me up bridal style. I giggled. "Edward! What the hell!"

"You're mine now," he growled in a playful manner.

"Edward! Put me down!" I said, laughing ecstatically.

He carried me to his bedroom and sat me on the bench.

Then he sat down next to me and started furiously banging on the keys. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"Do you like it?" he said with a hopeful expression.

"Uh…yeah…" I said, trying to sound as happy as I could. That couldn't be it…could it?

He started laughing. "You don't honestly believe me do you? Wow, gullible, gullible Bella."

I laughed along out of relief. "Play me the real song, asshole."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Not with that attitude."

"Okay, _**'Dad.'**_"

"Apologize," he demanded, tickling my sides.

"Okay! Okay! I apologize!"

He took me in his arms and kissed the living daylights out of me. I was so dazed and speechless from that kiss. He smiled again, "That's what I thought."

He abruptly let me go and started playing. It was the most random thing I think I ever seen. And I couldn't help but giggle.

But when I turned my attention to the amazing music he was making with his fingers, I became teary eyed. It was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than Cinderella's song. He was playing with so much heart and determination, it was the most beautiful sight…ever. And I've seen so much beautiful sights lately.

When it ended I felt almost empty. But all I had to do was lay in my boyfriend's arms and I'd feel alright.

We could hear the music faintly playing. "Oh Momma" by Justin Nozuka. It was a definite change from the music that's been playing the past hour.

Edward held his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

I laughed. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, you may."

I grabbed his hand but he pulled me in his arms and we started swaying back and forth. It was so quiet. The moonlight shone into the room.

"I'm at home." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" his velvety voice asked.

"I said that I'm at home. In your arms."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"And that's where you'll stay."

---

When we'd made our way back down the stairs I ran right into Victoria.

Her eyes widened and her face was covered in evil.

"Isabella Fucking Swan, what the fuck are you doing here you goddamn whore! You cannot stay in the house too long, huh? I swear once I get done with you—"

"Don't you call her a whore. I've never hit a woman before and I never planned on it but I swear I am close. You do _not _call my Bella a whore!" Edward screamed at her.

"What do you see in her, Edward? Is she giving you what you want? Keeping you satisfied?" Tanya said, suddenly appearing next to Victoria.

His face was red. I was crying by now. His arms went protectively around me.

"She's everything you will never be," he said through clenched teeth.

"You'll regret this, Isabella. You and Irina are fucking traitor whores."

"Traitor whores? How mature of you to say, Victoria," Esme said, walking into the hallway where we now all stood.

Victoria froze. "Esme—"

"How could you treat a seventeen year old this way? Someone you loved's own daughter," Esme interrupted.

Tanya laughed. You could practically smell the alcohol radiating off of her. "Puhlease. As if she _loved _Charlie. She only married him for his monnnney," she slurred.

By this time I was crying so hard I couldn't control myself and I was clinging to Edward. "How…can…she say…that…about…Charlie," I said in between sobs. The words were muffled into Edward's shirt, but he still heard.

"Edward, take Bella upstairs," Esme ordered.

I could hear her in the distance chewing Victoria out. It was something I never knew Esme was capable of.

I was crying so hard and Edward laid me into his arms on his bed.

"Its okay, Bella. Please don't cry, it kills me…"

I couldn't help myself.

He kept rocking me back and forth. "I love you, Bella. You're not gonna hurt anymore, baby, I'm here…"

"I…love…you too."

I stared into his eyes as he wiped my tears away.

"Move in with me."

My eyes widened at his words and I seriously think my heart stopped.

"Wh-what?"

"Move in with me, Isabella Swan. I want you here with me every single minute of the day. I need to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and your voice needs to be the last thing I hear before I fall asleep…"

"Edward, I can't. I'd love to, but I—"

"My parents won't care. You're more than welcome. And as for Victoria? She has no say. What. So. Ever, Bella. She's out of your life as far as I'm concerned. She won't ever hurt you again. Over my dead body."

If I wasn't already crying enough, I think that just did it.

"Edwardddd, I…"

"Shh, Bella, baby. Don't say anything. Just say yes."

I stared into his gorgeous eyes.

"O-okay."

His eyes widened at my sudden answer. He obviously thought he'd have to do a lot more convincing.

"Bella, I'm yours. Forever."

"Forever sounds good."

---

A/N: So, what do you think?! Reviews pleeease! I wasn't even planning for this chapter so early, guys. So spare me.

**Thanks much. xoxo, B.**


	18. The Grass is Greener

A/N: Enjoy! It's the last chapterrrr ! :( Let me know if you want all of the Bella/Edward moments in Edward's POV!

---

I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life.

Its been two months since the Cullen's anniversary party. Two months that me and Edward have been together, living together, everything. I've grown so close with the Cullens. Emmett calls me "lil sis" all of the time now. I've picked up on Esme's manners and she treats me as one of her own. Her cooking is also a huge benefit to living here, of many. Carlisle is the best go-to guy for advice; I've never met a man wiser than he is. Alice is my absolute best friend, and shes like a sister to me now. We're practically inseparable…well, when I'm not around Edward, which surprisingly we're not together all of the time. We have still made time for things that were important to us before we met each other. He still does Lacrosse, and I still am working hard on getting into Yale. I sleep in the guest room or Alice's room. Esme and Carlisle are still very responsible parents and make Edward and I sleep in separate rooms. I can't complain though. I understand where they're coming from.

Not that me and Edward have or would have taken that step if we shared a bed. That would be much too soon. Lately, we've gotten carried away in heated make out sessions, but nothing more. Neither of us were ready…were.

You see, I really am ready now. There's no doubt in my mind that I love that boy, and that he loves me too. My future is with him. I know what we have is real, and even if we aren't together forever I would regret not taking this step with him. There's nothing I wanted more that to lose my virginity to someone not only a virgin as well but also someone I love so much. I wonder…is he ready too?

I was thinking of all of this on my way over to Rosalie's. She and Emmett have way already taken that step. So has Alice and Jasper…along with Irina and Laurent. Irina and I have kept in touch with brief texts here and there, and short visits, but we really have separate lives. But she let me know that she'll always here if I may need anything.

A text interrupted my thoughts.

**I miss you already, when will you be back? –Edward.**

I texted back: **About 9-ish. I'll see you then. Love you.**

I pulled up into Rosalie's driveway, fully intending on asking her opinion on _if _anything should go down tonight.

---

Four hours of Victoria's Secret shopping, primping, bikini waxing, and prep talking later, I pulled out of Rosalie's driveway.

Why wouldn't I take this opportunity to take our relationship to the next step anyway? Carlisle and Esme were at some convention in LA, Emmett was in New Haven for a weekend tour of Yale, and Alice was staying over Jasper's for the weekend.

It was just me, Edward…and Jane, the maid. But with a good crisp hundred dollar bill she won't say a word about me and Edward's weekend escapades and Alice's whereabouts.

I walked in the door anxiously. Why am I anxious? I don't even know if anything will happen tonight…

Edward was sitting on the couch with his hands folded in his lap. His head turned to look at me and he suddenly looked excited. That's when I noticed the whole room was dark and behind him was a table with candles, roses, and plates atop of them.

I looked back at him to find him smiling sheepishly.

"Mmm, smells so good," I told him.

"Its mushroom ravioli."

"My favorite! Aw, Edward. You really shouldn't have…" I said, blushing.

He smiled a more confident smile and strided over to me. He took me in his arms and nuzzled my hair.

"It's all for you, love."

When he said that, I practically jumped him and started kissing him feverishly. He guided us backwards onto the couch. I moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his tongue against mine. When he groaned back, I took that as encouragement to go further. My hands slid underneath his gray tee shirt and I started to massage his muscles while grinding against him. Where this sudden brazenness came from, I have no idea.

He froze and gently pushed me off of him.

"Not now, love."

I sighed in disappointment and he noticed how rejected I felt.

Then, he chuckled. "We have to eat first."

I still kept my still expression. But then he ran his fingers along my arm lightly, and I shivered from the feeling. He laughed, knowing the effect he has on me, and I sighed in disappointment as we walked hand and hand towards the table.

While we were eating I laid my legs onto his lap, since that was the only possible contact we could have while gracefully stuffing our faces.

When we were done he asked if it was good.

"Yes, it was _so _good, Edward. But nothing tastes better than you."

Oh. Freaking. Crap. Did I seriously just say that? I thought I thought that last part.

His eyes suddenly filled with lust and he swept me into his arms and led me into his bedroom.

"Bella, what you do to me…"

Before I knew it, our clothes were off and our bodies connected. He showered kisses on every part of me as we rocked back and forth. It hurt at first, but he was nothing but a gentleman. The whole night was filled with a million "I love you's" and we continued our love making for the rest of the night, as we would do for the rest of our lives.

---

**A/N: So…what do you think? Gah, it's the end. I know, it was rushed. I might update it and add a little more. Would you want more detail? I wasn't sure how much I'd be pushing the rated T limits. Until next time.**

**xoxo, B. **


	19. Details

**A/N: Just in case you wanted to know what some stuff looks like.**

"Clock Strikes Twelve"

Bella's dress: .

Bella's mask: .com/photos/theosakakoneko/392941477/

Alice's dress: /masquerade_prom_2008_

Alice's mask: .com/Hand-Made-Venetian-Masquerade-Mask-Lt-Pink-Feather-Mask_W0QQitemZ260381212940QQcmdZViewItemQQptZLH_DefaultDomain_0?hash=item260381212940&_trksid=p3286.c0.m14&_trkparms=723A12057C663A27C653A127C393A17C2403A13187C3013A07C2933A17C2943A50

"Breakout"

Bella's cardigan that Alice bought her (Cardigan not dress): .?ID=303017&CategoryID=15609&PageID=15606*3*24*-1*-1*3

**A/N: Had fun with you all through this story, I hope you read my other ones. They're just as good. Well, their not so long so far but they'll be long like this one! Just have patience with me, guys! :)**

**xoxo, B.**


End file.
